Love’s Concoction
by adoreleo
Summary: A fun little White House Valentine’s Day story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love's Concoction

By: adoreleo

Rating: Mature - Contains some language and sexual situations.

Characters: Leo and Margaret

Spoilers: None really.

Disclaimer: The characters are from the NBC, WB, TV show The West Wing; they do  
not belong to me.

Author's Notes: I have always thought of Margaret's age as being older than the actual age of the wonder actress who plays her. To me she seems ten years older.

Feedback: Is greatly appreciated.

Summary: A fun little White House Valentine's Day fluff story.

Part one

"Leo McGarry's office," Margaret answers the phone on Monday evening. "Hello, is anybody there?" She asks, after no response. She listens for a couple more seconds and then hangs up the phone. "Must have been a wrong number," she mutters as she turns back to her computer and continues to work on the final revision of the memo that Leo wants ready for his signature, first thing in the morning.

After several more minutes of corrections, Margaret finally saves the document. She sits back looking at the memo and decides to make herself some flavored coffee, before proof reading it one last time. She learned this little trick from Mrs. Landingham. She said it was best to back away from something for a few minutes and then proof read it one last time.

Margaret makes her coffee and then starts to proof read the document one last time. Finally satisfied that it's exactly as Leo wants, she sends it to the printer. She looks at her watch as she waits for the printer to discharge the final draft of the Walker Memo that she has revised at least ten times today. She rolls her eyes in disbelief when she discovers that it's already past seven-thirty. Her stomach growls reminding her that both Leo and her missed dinner trying to get this done before his meeting with the Vice President over at the OEOB.

"Crap," Margaret cusses when the printer makes that annoying beeping sound telling you that the paper has jammed. "Why would I think that getting the final copy of this thing would be any easier than getting Leo to stop revising the damn thing?" She huffs as she opens up all the panels on the printer, searching for the crumbled up pieces of paper. She removes all the pieces of paper she finds, resets the printer and then walks over to her desk to resend the document. She smiles when the printer starts to hum they way it should when it's working properly. She walks over to the printer, grabs the pages as soon as they land in the printer tray and quickly heads for Leo's office.

Margaret walks over to Leo's desk and shakes her head in disapproval at the chaotic mess on his desk. She's already straightened the top of it at least three times today, but Leo seems to be hell bent on keeping it in chaos. She stands there humming to herself as she arranging things into neat organized piles. When she is finally pleased that his desk is once again restored to order, she smiles and places the Walker Memo, which requires his signature, in the middle of his desk blotter and then leaves his office.

Content that she has completed all of her assigned tasks for the day, Margaret walks over to her desk, opens the bottom drawer, pulls out a box of ginger snaps and sits down. She sighs as she leans back in her chair, enjoying her first real break of the day. She has been running around like crazy trying to stay two steps ahead of Leo. A task that is getting harder and harder each passing day.

After a few minutes rest, Margaret finally starts to relax as she sips some French Vienna coffee that she made before she printed the memo. She smiles when she hears Leo's voice inside her head tease her about her love of International Coffees and ginger snaps. She grabs a ginger snap, pops in her mouth and starts to read through her email. She smiles when she notices that she's received something from her Aunt Tillie.

"Wonder what words of wisdom she's sent me this time," Margaret slightly laughs as she clicks on the email. Her old maiden aunt, who's real name is Matilda Marie Hooper, is the last living relative she has. Margaret went to live with her aunt after her parents were killed in an auto accident when she was only twelve.

"Oh my," Margaret half way frowns, as she reads her aunt email. "She has out done herself this time."

"Who's out done themselves this time," Donna asks, walking up behind Margaret and looking over her shoulder.

"Donna," she squeals as she jumps in her chair. "You scared the daylights out of me."

"Sorry," Donna smiles, as she reads Margaret's email. "Is this from your Aunt Tillie?"

"Donna, it's not polite to read over people's shoulders." Margaret turns around to give her friend an annoyed look.

"Never stopped you from trying to do it to Leo," Donna smirks.

"This is personal," she informs Donna, as she quickly closes the message.

"A love potion?" Donna asks, having caught the bold letters in the message. "She sent you a love potion and just in time for Valentine's Day. Hmmm…. I wonder who she thought you might want to use it on," She says, trying to keep a knowing smile from her face.

"It's for no one. She must have seen this somewhere and thought I would get a kick out of it," Margaret quickly lies. Her aunt is the only person she has confessed to that she loves Leo, although Donna suspects and has teased her about it before on numerous occasions.

"You wouldn't be planning to be using it on a certain Chief of Staff that we all know and you love," Donna teases.

"Donna, I don't know where you get such crazy ideas from." She quickly stands, grabs a file folder from her desk and walks over to her filing cabinets. She quickly files it and then grabs another folder.

"Oh, I don't know." Donna taps a finger on her chin and acts like she's in deep thought. "Could it be the way you moon over him."

"I do not moon over Leo," Margaret adamantly denies in a high voice. "And besides… for your information, Leo doesn't even drink hot chocolate," slips from her mouth before she can stop it.

"Or… the fact you know so much about what he likes or dislikes." Donna continues with a smile.

"The only reason I know what Leo likes or doesn't like is because I've worked for him for years." Margaret reasons.

"Oh, is that why," Donna rolls her eyes in disbelief.

"Donna, don't you have something better to do than to stand here and make delusional statements?"

"No, not really." Donna shrugs her shoulders.

"I wish I could say the same. Leo has been working twice as hard since…" Margaret frowns.

"Since what?"

"Donna, never mind. Please forget I even said anything," Margaret pleads in a soft voice. Margaret isn't about to divulge any of Leo's secrets.

"Sure," Donna says, as she moves over, closer to her friend. "Margaret, is Leo okay?"

"As far as I know." Margaret exhales a heavy breath.

"Maybe he's lonely?" Donna suggests.

"Donna." Margaret warns.

"I'm sure you telling him how you feel would cheer him up." Donna tries to get Margaret's mind off Leo's well being.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would make him happy. Telling him that his quirky assistant in love with him," Margaret turns red as soon as she inadvertently confesses her feelings.

"I knew it. I knew you loved him," Donna shrieks.

"Donna, that's not what I meant. I was just saying that… I mean... oh the hell with it." Margaret throws her arms up in frustration. "It doesn't matter anyway. He doesn't feel that way about me."

"Margaret, you don't know that. He might feel the same way."

"Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England," she says sarcastically.

"You are?" Donna laughs.

"You are impossible." Margaret finally smiles.

"Seriously, I think you should tell him. You might be surprised at the outcome," Donna suggests.

"Right now… I'd just settle for him to be happy with anyone. He deserves some happiness."

"You do too," Donna places a hand on her friends arm and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, Donna."

"What are friends for? And… I still say you should try the Love Potion on him. It just might work."

"Maybe..." She hesitantly replies.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Donna, what are you… twelve?"

"Margaret, sometimes we just need to blow off a little steam." Donna suggests. "What could it hurt?"

"Well… I could lose my job."

"Yeah, right." Donna shakes her head. "Leo would never fire you. He'd be lost without you."

"That's for sure. He can't even keep his desk clean."

"Do you have all of the ingredients?" Donna asks.

"I don't think so. It calls for Chocolate, star anise, vanilla, cinnamon and a dash of clove. I'm pretty sure I don't have star anise."

"Is there any special way you're supposed to prepare it?"

"I wouldn't know since I didn't get a chance to finish reading it before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Okay, I can take a hint." Donna turns to leave. "I'll go and let you get back to your important email." She tosses over her shoulder.

"Okay," Margaret stands there pondering what she should do as she watches her friend leave. 'I need to be more careful here at work,' she thinks to herself as she puts the folder back down on her desk. 'Thank goodness Leo is over at the OEOB and didn't hear any of that.' She concludes as she sits back down at her desk and pulls up the email from her aunt, again.

"Oh, Mr. McGarry," Janeane quickly hangs up the phone as she jumps to her feet. "I was just dialing your office. The Vice President had to leave… unexpectedly and won't be able to meet with you," she says nervously. She hates having to cover for her boss. She knows that he's just trying to piss Leo off by canceling the meeting at such late notice.

"Okay…" Leo takes a deep breath to calm himself. He knows there's no reason to take this out on the Vice President's assistant and besides, he really wasn't looking forward to the meeting.

"I'm sorry you had to walk all the way over here," she offers him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it," Leo says, looking at his watch. "Besides, I'm sure Margaret was glad to get me out of the office," Leo slightly smirks. He knows he's not been the nicest person to work for lately.

"I'll call her to reschedule." Janeane reaches for her phone.

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow morning. I'm sure the Vice President told you to go home after you rescheduled the meeting."

"Yes, he did, but I don't mind staying a little longer. Besides, it'll still an early evening compared to most."

"Yeah, I bet." Leo looks down at his watch. "Janeane, I'd really appreciate it if you waited until tomorrow to call Margaret to reschedule. You see… I told her to go home too… after she finished printing out something for me and if you call now… well she won't want to leave," Leo shyly explains as heshoves his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Okay," she kindly smiles.

"And please don't tell her that I had you wait until tomorrow to call," he quickly adds.

"I won't."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" She asks, after a few moments of awkward silence pasts between them.

"No, not really," Leo quickly looks at his watch again. "Umm… do you mind if I sit here while you close up the office? I want to make sure Margaret's gone… before I go back."

"No, have a seat. I have just a couple of things to do, and then I'll be ready to leave." She tries hard not to smile at the way that Leo is acting.

"Thanks," Leo says, as he sits down grabbing the New York Times off of the coffee table. He pulls out a pen from his double breasted suite coat and starts to work the crossword puzzle. He's only solved half of the across ones, when Janeane re-enters the sitting area.

"I'm ready to leave now, Mr. McGarry." Janeane stands next to him with her coat hung over her arm.

"Okay," Leo looks up at her over his glasses. He closes his pen, puts it back in his pocket and stands.

"Do you think Margaret has left by now?" Janeane starts to put her coat on.

"Yeah, I hope so." Leo reaches for her coat. "Here, let me help ya with that," he offers.

"Thanks," she smiles and her heart beats a little faster as she gets a whiff of his expensive cologne. Most of the assistants in the White House and the OEOB talk about his cologne and how sexy they think he is. It's funny but she has never heard Margaret ever mention either, but she supposes that's because Margaret has worked for Leo for years and is immune to his charm. She also knows that Leo can be a handful to work for, but she thinks to herself that she wouldn't mind. It would be a nice change from working for the jerk she works for.

"Ready?" Leo asks.

"Yes," she mentally shakes her thoughts about Leo from her head as she walks out of the office.

"Did you drive to work?"

"No, I ride the Metro."

"Margaret does too," Leo adds. "But, I force her to take a cab home on late nights or have my driver drop her off, since we don't normally leave at a decent hour."

"Well, it's early tonight, so I still have plenty of time to catch a train."

"Yeah, I suppose Margaret did the same." He wishes he had made arrangements for his driver to take her home. He doesn't like for her to be out walking the streets at night.

"Probably," she stops in the junction of two hallways. "Well, I need to go out the front, since it's closest to McPherson Station."

"Goodnight and thanks again for letting me loiter."

"No problem," she mentally adds 'anytime' in her head. "Bye." She throws over her shoulder as she walks away from him.

Leo looks at his watch and decides it's probably safe for him to return to his office and heads for the East exit of the OEOB.

"Damit," Leo cusses as the sharp February wind cuts through him as he leaves the OEOB. Margaret had reminded him to take his coat, but he ignored her and as usual he was now paying the consequences. "How the hell did she know the temperature was going to drop this drastically?" He wonders aloud as he shoves his hands further into his pockets and picks up his pace, trying hard not to limp.

Leo heads for the South Lawn entrance on the Portico of the West Wing, but at the last second decides to cut through the Oval Office instead, since the President is away at Camp David. The young Military guard opens the door without hesitation. "Thanks," Leo says, quickly stepping inside, and immediately feeling relief from the cold.

Leo walks into his office and is surprised to see light coming from Margaret's area. He quietly walks over to the partially closed door and listens. He hears Donna teasing his assistant about something and is about to open the door when the conversation turns towards him. He knows he should make his presence known or at least leave, but he can't seem to force himself to move. His breathe hitches in his chest when he hears Margaret's confession of love for him. His thoughts start to race. Did he really hear what he thought he heard? Could Margaret possibly love him? He takes a step back and quickly decides to leave the area before they discover he's in his office. He quietly walks over to the doorway that leads to the Oval office and safely escapes unseen.

Leo walks over to where the President hides his cigarettes, grabs the pack and walks out onto to the portico and lights up. His hand is shaking as he takes a deep drawl on the cigarette. He still can't believe what he just heard. He walks over to the bench and sits down. He can't let himself love again and he sure doesn't want to hurt Margaret like he did Jenny. He's always liked Margaret and yes, since his divorce he's had a more than a couple of passionate thoughts towards her but he never imagined she could feel the same way.

Leo's not sure how long he's been there when someone behind him softly clears their throat. "Donna, what are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Leo it's freezing out here. Where's your coat?" She asks, as she reaches into her coat pockets and pulls out her gloves and puts them on.

Leo takes another drag on his cigarette, "In my office." The smoke bellows out of his mouth.

"Margaret said you were over at the OEOB, meeting with the Vice President." She walks over and sits down next to him.

"I was."

"Have you been back long?" She nervously asks.

"A while," Leo looks at the cigarette in his hand and flips off some ashes and then takes another drag.

"Have you been to your office?"

Leo looks at her and then back at his cigarette.

"Leo, you've been to you office haven't you?"

Leo slowly nods his head.

"Did you… umm… hear. I mean I was just there and…"

"Yeah, I overheard you and Margaret talking."

"Leo, don't be mad at her, It was my fault I was teasing her and…"

"Donna, I'm not mad." He raises his eyes to hers.

"You're not going to fire her, are you?"

"Why the hell would I fire her?"

"Cause… well…"

"Donna, I'm not going to fire her. That thought… never even entered my mind. Trust me."

"What thoughts have entered your mind?"

"Ah…" Leo looks down at his shoes.

"Do you have feelings for her too?"

"I…"

"Leo," Donna moves closer and puts a hand on his arm. "It's okay if you do."

"Is it?" Leo raises his eyebrows. "What right do I have to love someone, especially someone like Margaret?"

"You have every right."

"She works for me." He points out quickly as he stands and starts to pace.

"So."

"She's so young."

"She's forty."

"That's still sixteen years younger than me."

"Age doesn't matter."

"I've got so much baggage."

"She knows about all of it."

"I'm no good at relationships."

"Leo, you still haven't answered my question. Do you love her?" Donna slightly demands.

"I… don't want to hurt her like I did Jenny." Leo stops pacing and looks down at Donna.

"Then don't." Donna stands and moves to his side and places a caring hand on his arm. "Leo?"

Leo looks down at her hand and then back up at her. "Yeah, I love her. I've tried not to, but I can't help myself."

"That's the only reason I've heard from you that matters." Donna squeezes his arm. "Leo, you need to tell her how you feel."

"I… don't know how to tell her. I don't know how to be anything other than… her boss."

"Give it a couple of days to sink in and I bet you'll figure it all out."

"Maybe."

"You will," Donna turns to walk away. "Hey, I just remembered that it's Valentine's Day this Saturday."

"It is?"

"Men," Donna shakes her head. "It's a wonder how…" she pauses thinking about all the men in the White House she works with and how clueless they all are. "Leo, why don't you invite her out for Valentine's Day? I know she has no plans."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long. One of these days, someone's going to realize just what a catch Margaret is and come in and sweep her off her feet."

"Donna," Leo walks over to her. "Thanks," he whispers as he brushes an innocent kiss against her cheek.

"You're welcome," she blushes.

"I may need some more advice from you." Leo admits.

"You know where I work," she smiles, as she starts to walk away.

"Yeah."

"Oh and Leo… if I were you… I wouldn't let Margaret catch you out here smoking."

"Right," Leo agrees, as he puts out his cigarette and throws it in the receptacle.

"Night."

"Night," he returns as he watches her disappear back into the White House. Leo stands there thinking for a few minutes about how he's going to approach the subject with Margaret and then finally heads back for his office. He's sure that Margaret must be gone by now. When he reaches his office, Margaret's light is off and he breathes a sigh of relief. He isn't ready to talk with her tonight. He reaches for the phone, calls for his driver and then grabs his briefcase as he heads for the Southwest access door.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

"Good morning, Leo," Donna says, as she enters Leo's office through the hallway door.

"Good morning, Donna," Leo evenly grumbles peering up at her with bleary tired eyes.

"I saw Margaret go down to the Mess, so I thought I'd stop by to see… well to see if you've figured out what you're going to do about… you know who," she whispers the last part.

"No, and I thought about it all last night," he sighs, as he stands, looks out towards Margaret's area and motions for Donna to follow him into the Oval office. He's not about to tell her how he dreamed about Margaret all last night. He wills those stimulating images of Margaret and him to leave his head, as he walks between the connecting doors.

"I bet you did," Donna gives him a knowing smile.

"I don't want Margaret to catch us talking," he finally says, after they have sat down on opposite ends of the President's gold couch. "She'll immediately suspect that something's being conspired. She has a sixth sense when it comes to that."

"Yeah, she does." Donna agrees. "Leo… I have an idea that might make this a little easier on you."

"Okay."

"Now, I'm sure you're going to find it foolish, but if you give it a chance, I think it might work."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Last night, Margaret got an email from her Aunt Tillie. Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, her aunt is something else," Leo smirks. He's been subjected to many an Aunt Tillie stories over the past fourteen years. He has only met Margaret's aunt a couple of times, but that was all it took to see where Margaret gets her unique personality traits from.

"Well… her aunt sent her a recipe for a… love potion… and I was teasing her about using it on you." Donna inwardly cringes, waiting for Leo to explode.

"Yeah," Leo nods his head. "I overheard most of that."

"So… I was thinking that… you could mention something about craving some hot chocolate, and that would give Margaret the opportunity to slip you the potion."

"Do you really think she would?"

"Yeah, I would bet real money on it."

"This seems like something you might read about in a cheap Harlequin romance novel."

"And how would you know?" Donna raises her eyebrows.

"I was married for thirty some odd years, you know."

"Oh, yeah right."

"What's in this… potion?" He can't bring himself to refer to it as a love potion.

"It has chocolate, star anise, vanilla, cinnamon and a dash of clove."

"It doesn't sound like it has anything in it that would cause someone to fall in love with another person."

"Ah… Leo," Donna purses her lips together and shakes her head. "I don't think it's… that type of a love potion, based on its name." Donna was curious about the potion and looked it up online. She quickly discovered that Margaret's crafty aunt switched the names of the potion. She had emailed her niece much more than just your basic 'fall in love' potion.

"Oh gawd," Leo groans. "I know I'm going to regret this, but just what the hell is this potion called?" He asks, as he scratches the spot behind his right ear that bothers him when he knows he's not going to like the answer to a question.

"Kama Sutra Hot Chocolate," she blushes.

"You're kidding." Leo takes off his glasses and rubs his face. After his arousing dreams last night, he doesn't think he'll need any help in that department.

"Nope, that's what it's called. But, Margaret doesn't know the correct name. She thinks it's just a love potion. Her aunt changed the name."

"Now that really does sound like her Aunt Tillie."

"Yeah."

"So… how is your plan supposed to work?"

"You find a way to ask for some hot chocolate, and I bet that Margaret will offer to make you some. Then, after you drink it, you can start by being nicer to her."

"Nicer?"

"Yeah, less like a boss and more like a friend, maybe even… like a boyfriend."

"Okay, okay… I get the picture, but where is this all heading?"

"You'll need to make a big deal about the hot chocolate being good, and then knowing Margaret she'll probably offer you hot chocolate each day. So by Friday you should be real touchy with her, maybe even give her a kiss on the cheek."

"Kiss Margaret here at work?" Leo looks somewhat panicked.

"Well, maybe you're not ready for that."

"Ya think?" Leo says sarcastically.

"Leo, relax."

"Okay, okay. But what happens after I drink the potion this week and I treat her nicely?"

"I'll make plans to go to dinner with her on Valentine's Day, but you call her late Saturday afternoon and tell her that you need her to come over to your hotel, and help with some work. Once she gets there, the rest is up to you," she explains.

"You know it's a crazy plan and I'm probably going to regret trying it… but… it just might work." Leo thinks about what he'll have planned for her at his hotel. He'll order a nice dinner for them and hopefully spend the evening getting to know each other better. Maybe even hold her hand while they sit on his couch and watch a movie together. Leo smiles when he thinks about the possibility of a goodnight kiss.

"Thanks, I think." Donna smiles.

"I'll order a nice candle lit dinner."

"That sounds very romantic."

"Donna, I still might need your help. I want to get Margaret something special for Valentine's Day, but I'm not sure what would be appropriate or what she might like."

"You can't go wrong with diamonds, and if you put one in a ring…"

"Oh holy hell, we've not even had our first date and you want me to propose." Leo jumps up from the couch.

"Leo, calm down, I was just teasing you. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's just… I'm not good at this sorta thing and… it's been years since... I've tried to… woo someone."

"You're doing fine, and I find it hard to believe that you would have any trouble in that department. Especially, since you could easily have the pick of any available lady in the White House or DC for that matter."

"Whatdaya mean?" Leo requests, as he sits back down and rests his hands on his knees.

"Leo," she smiles. "You're probably one of the most sought after eligible bachelors in the DC area."

"That's only because there's a rumor going around that I'm worth millions." Leo grins. "The President loves to tell people that. I have no where near the money he suggests."

"Leo, we've all read the disclosure reports and you're listed in the Millionaire's Who's Who. But, your money is not the reason." Donna shakes her head.

"It's not?" Leo seems surprised.

"Leo, you have no idea the affect you have on women, do you?"

"I'm nothing special," Leo shifts uncomfortably on the couch.

"Leo, you're one of the sexist men I've ever met, and if it hadn't been for my best friend being head over hills in love with you, I might have gone after you, myself."

"Now, you're just teasing me again." Leo ears are tinged with red.

"No… I'm not. You're charming, handsome, intelligence, great dancer, and let's not forget how impressive you look in a tux. All of which make you a very desirable man."

"I have been compared to Fred Astaire." Leo says, trying to make light of Donna's comments.

"You know," Donna continues on. "I think the thing I find the sexiest about you is your full watt smile. You can light up a room with it." Donna boldly states and then blushes.

"Donna, I don't know what to say… other than I think you're delusional… plus you forgot to mention all my bad traits. Workaholic, alcoholic, drug addict, failed marriage and too many more to mention." Leo counts off on a hand.

"But Leo, those things are all part of what makes you… Leo McGarry. Besides, Margaret knows all of that and she loves you for who you are and that's all that really matters."

"I guess."

"No guessing about it. Margaret loves you. You're a lucky man."

"I don't know why she loves me, but I'm glad she does," Leo impishly grins.

"I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks."

"Well, I'd better get back to work before Josh has a cow." Donna says, after a few moments of silence between them.

"Yeah, let's not have that. It was bad enough we had a goat in here the other day."

"I'll check back later this week with you to see how things are progressing."

"Okay, thanks again for all your help."

"You're welcome. You'd better get back to your office before Margaret comes looking for you."

"Yeah," Leo says, as he heads for the connecting doors.

"Don't forget to ask for hot chocolate today."

"Right and I think I've figured out how I am going to do it, too."

"Good luck," Donna calls after him, as he leaves the Oval Office.

* * *

"Man its cold out there," Leo says to the White House guard, as he walks into the lobby, rubbing his hands together.

"I told you to wear your gloves," Margaret announces as she appears from out of sight.

"Jesus, Margaret. Are you trying to scare me to death," a startled Leo growls. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Iowa, but originally I was born in…"

"Margaret," Leo interrupts. "I meant… oh never mind." Leo throws his arms up in the air and starts off towards his office. He has long since given up on trying to understand her. He shakes his head and a smile grows on his face. Margaret's quirkiness is one of the things he loves about her.

Unaffected by his comment, Margaret falls in step with her boss, "You have a meeting at one with Senator Stein, at two Josh needs to speak with you about the Appropriations Bill and then at…"

"Does Josh have new numbers?" Leo interjects.

Margaret quickly flips through her notes. "He didn't say."

"Okay, so what else do I have this afternoon?" Leo asks, as he opens the French doors of the Roosevelt Room, so they can cut through the room.

"Congressman Holt at three."

"Is this about that thing?" Leo says with distaste and then abruptly stops, as his temper quickly starts to escalate.

"Yeah," Margaret makes a squinty face waiting for Leo to blow his top.

"Great, just great," Leo rolls his eyes and then yanks his coat and scarf off. "That's all I need today to make my life complete. I swear one of these days I'm gonna call in sick, and stay in bed all day long and just let the country run amuck."

"Right… and I'm the Queen of England," Margaret smirks, as she rolls her eyes.

"I will one of these days. You just wait and see if I don't," Leo points at her as they step out of the Roosevelt Room and into the hallway next to his office. "Oh and I've met the Queen of England… she's much shorter than you."

"Your last scheduled appointment today is at five with the Secretary of Transportation." Margaret continues on, choosing to ignore Leo's last comment.

"Was this pushed from the President's schedule?" Leo stops by her desk.

"Yeah, it was moved to you after his schedule was changed, so he could go to Camp David for a few days."

"Yeah, I bet he did this to me on purpose. He detests meeting with anyone from the Transportation Department."

"Leo… speaking of transportation."

"Yeah." Leo suspects that he's going to regret this by the tone of her voice.

"I want you to ask him why there are so many squares, circles and triangles in the District."

"Okay." Leo lays his coat on her desk and folds his arms.

"And while you're at it. Ask him why most of the squares in this city are really not squares. Take McPherson Square, for example, it's not a square. It's a rectangle."

"I think it's more of a loosely used term than an actual description of the area, Margaret."

"Well, that's just stupid. A square has four equal sides and all of them are right angles."

"Are we really discussing this?"

"And, take the Federal Triangle, since when does a triangle have four sides. Yeah, part of it resembles a triangle but then there's that extra side on it."

"Margaret," Leo warns.

"I'm just saying that this whole city is a geometric nightmare."

"And what do you propose to do about it?" He asks, not sure that he really wants to hear her answer.

"Well, I'm starting an email campaign. I emailed some of my friends as a test and requested that they stop referring to a list of places that are inappropriately named. For example, to start calling McPherson Square, which… it is not, to McPherson or McPherson Station if they are referring to the Metro stop that's located there."

"Well, you should be happy cause it's already working."

"It is?"

"Yeah, last night when I was talking with Janeane, she said she was headed to McPherson Station to catch a train."

"Really, you're just not messing with me?"

"She really did. Scout's honor." Leo raises his right hand.

"That's great. See… I knew I wasn't the only one who felt this way. Now, I'll email all the assistants in the White House, the OEOB and the…"

"Margaret," Leo interrupts. "I have just two words to say to ya."

"What?"

"Raisin muffin," Leo pronounces every syalble slowly.

"That was not my fault, if Jolene Millman hadn't…"

"You're gonna bring the White House email system down again, aren't ya?"

"No I'm not." Margaret stands there with her hands on her hips. "That was a fluke the last time."

"Fluke or not, I held the FBI off you last time, but I'm not so sure I can again." He teases, as he starts for his office.

"Oh, don't even get me started on how the government goes overboard on using acronyms and abbreviations for everything."

"You're an aberration." Leo smiles.

"I heard that." She calls after him.

"Good, you were supposed to." Leo smirks. "So can we now get back to business and leave your issue for my next Big Block of Cheese Day."

"Oh Leo, this would be perfect for that. Could this please be my assignment next time you have BBCD."

It takes Leo a couple of seconds to decipher her acronym. "Hey, I thought you didn't like using abbreviations or acronyms?"

"Well, sometimes it's better, especially when it's a ridiculous title like Big Block of Cheese Day." Margaret grins.

"Just for that, I'm going to give you the assignment I had planned for Josh," Leo smirks.

"Okay, okay, I give. Call off the dogs."

"I thought you'd see it my way. So are you finally ready to get back to the business of running this country?"

"Yeah, okay. So, I left your phone messages on your desk."

"Anything pressing?" Leo throws his winter wool coat and brown houndstooth silk scarf, that Margaret gave him this past Christmas, over the back of a chair at his table.

"No," Margaret follows Leo into his office, picks up his discarded coat and scarf, walks over to his coat tree and hangs them up. "Are you still cold?" Margaret asks, after she notices Leo shiver a little.

"Yeah."

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Ya know what I'd really like."

"What?" Margaret hesitates to ask. She's sure he's going to make some comment about her picking up after him.

"Some hot chocolate." Leo says with a straight face.

"Really." Margaret's mouth falls open.

"Yeah. When I was in an elevator over on the Hill, someone in it had a cup and it smelled really good." Leo sits down behind his desk. "It reminded me of when I was a kid and my mom would make Liz, Josie and me some on cold winter days."

"You want… hot chocolate," Margaret stammers out in disbelief.

"Yeah, do ya have any?"

"No, but I think the Mess has some." Margaret mentally kicks herself for not having brought into work the ingredients for the potion. She had even stopped on the way home from work last night and bought some star anise.

Leo tries hard not to smile at the slight frown on Margaret's face. "Would ya go get me some?"

"Yeah," Margaret turns and leaves his office.

Leo sits down at his desk and can't help but smile as Donna's plan is put into gear.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Margaret enters Leo's office, "Congressman Holt's office just called and canceled." 

"Fine, I didn't want to have to get into that today, anyway.

"Didn't you like your hot chocolate?" Margaret asks, after noticing that he barely drank any of it.

"It didn't taste like I remembered it," he utters wishfully.

"Probably because this was instant," Margaret picks up the cup.

"Yeah." Leo acts like he's working on his notes.

"Leo," she softly clears her throat. "If you want… I could make you some the old fashioned way and bring it in from home tomorrow."

"Nah, you don't have to go to that much trouble," Leo feigns disinterest as he continues to pretend to look at his notes.

"It's no trouble at all. I'd be happy to do it."

"Alright, but don't worry about it if you don't have time to do it."

"Leo, it's just warming up some milk and chocolate. How long can that take?" She quickly heads for the door, before he can change his mind.

"Yeah," he smiles to himself as he goes back to work.

* * *

"Morning, Margaret." Leo grabs his copy of the New York Times from her desk. 

"You're late," she promptly informs him, as she pops up from her desk and follows him into his office with his morning schedule.

"Traffic," he offers, as he takes his coat and scarf off and throws it over a chair.

"That's never a problem for me, since I ride the Metro," Margaret points out.

"I thought you were boycotting the Metro?"

"No, I just refuse to call certain geometrically misnamed stations by their inappropriate given name."

"Okay, so do you have a problem with Foggy Bottom?"

"No, should I?" She tilts her head.

"No reason that I can think of."

"It's not a geometrical shape," Margaret says matter-of-factly, as she picks up his coat and hangs it up on the coat tree.

Leo shakes his head at her compulsion for neatness. "Hey, I'm gonna need that later when I go over to the OEOB this morning." He points towards his coat.

"And… it will be right where it should be when you need it." She answers like she has so many times before. "Besides, if you take the connecting tunnel, you won't need your coat."

"Aren't you the one who's always telling me that I don't get enough fresh air," he throws back at her.

"Yeah, but it's so cold out today and it'll affect your…" she suddenly stops. She was about to say that it will affect his bad leg and cause him to limp even more. "It'll affect your mood." She quickly recovers. She's probably one of the few people who's realized that this colder than normal winter has made it harder for Leo to disguise his limp.

"My mood, as you put it, has already been affected by the fact that I don't have any coffee on my desk, waiting for me."

"I… umm… brought hot chocolate and… I didn't know if you wanted that or coffee this morning."

"Hot chocolate is fine," Leo replies, thankful for his hindsight that this might happen. He made his driver stop at Starbucks on the way into work this morning and then had him take the long way into work, so he could enjoy his morning coffee without Margaret knowing.

"Okay," Margaret bobs her head and scurries out of the room. She gets her pink Breast Cancer awareness thermos, that she bought at Starbucks last month, and pours him a cup of potion. She had made a batch last night and tested it on herself. She was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted, but was disappointed and worried that it didn't seem to have any affect on her, but she reasoned that it was because she's already in love with Leo.

"Do you want to go over your morning schedule now?" Margaret tries to act causal as she walks back into Leo's office with his cup of hot chocolate.

"Do I have anything within the next hour?"

"No."

"Then let's wait a bit and let me read the paper."

"You mean… work on the crossword puzzle," she smiles.

"Ya know, I keep meaning to fire you." Leo looks over his glasses at her as he accepts the cup of hot chocolate.

"Right." Margaret rolls her eyes and turns to leave his office. "You'd be lost without me." She mutters as she walks out his door.

"That's for sure," Leo says silently to himself as he takes a sip of hot chocolate.

* * *

"Margaret," Leo bellows from the couch in his office. 

Margaret quickly appears in his office with his schedule in hand, "You have staff at nine, then at…"

"Margaret," he melodiously says her name. "Do you have more of that hot chocolate?" He raises his empty cup. "It was very good." He was astonished by how much he enjoyed it.

"Yeah," she smiles, taking his cup and then disappearing into her area. She can't help but wonder if the potion is working yet. He seemed very congenial and his voice was softer than normal or was she just reading more into it.

"Thank you," he takes the cup from her hand. "Sit down and let's go over the schedule." He motions to the chair adjacent to the couch.

* * *

The rest of the morning and afternoon Leo is very pleasant and even walks out to her area to request some things instead of hollering for her. At lunch time he offers to go down to the Mess and bring them back some food, which she gladly accepts. She can't help but think that the potion is having an affect on him and feels slightly guilty about giving it to him. 

That evening when Leo tells her it's time to go home, he helps her on with her coat and demands that she let his driver take her home. She finally accepts and is only slightly disappointed that Leo reads the paper on the way to her apartment. She knows that he doesn't get much time to relax, so she just sits back and enjoys the fragrance of his cologne, and daydreams that they are coming back from a date.

"Thanks for the ride," Margaret says, as the black service car stops in front of her building. Eddie gets out and walks around the car to her door.

"We're here already," Leo seems surprised, putting the paper down. He hadn't meant to read it the whole time; he had wanted to read a particular article and then got caught up in the paper.

"Yeah, traffic is pretty light this late at night."

"Sorry about keeping you so late."

"I wasn't complaining." Margaret gets out the opened door.

"Still…" Leo leans across the seat and looks up at her.

"Leo, its fine."

"I'll walk you up," he starts to slide across the seat.

"No, the door's not more than twenty feet away and besides it's cold out here."

"Are you sure?"

"Leo, I could already be inside by now."

"Okay, night."

"Good night, and thanks again for the ride." She waves as the driver closes the door.

"Eddie wait, I want to make sure she gets inside okay," Leo informs his driver, after he gets back in the car.

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, we can go, now." Leo directs, after Margaret enters her apartment building and closes the door. Leo leans back in the seat and thinks about how he will continue the plan tomorrow.

* * *

Leo's not at all surprised when Margaret brings him a cup of hot chocolate Thursday morning. He tries hard during the day to show her that he appreciates her, but he still can't help but feel that it's more like he's being a friendly boss. So he decides to step it up a little bit. At lunch time he offers to get her food and then when he gets back he invites her into his office to eat with him. They enjoy a nice lunch and Leo tries hard to keep the conversation off work. Most of the afternoon, he is at a meeting on the Hill. 

Margaret spends the majority of the afternoon reliving their lunch and wondering if maybe Leo might be under a spell from the potion. She starts to worry if the combination of ingredients might be giving him a slight high. She gets on the internet and thoroughly researches the spices. She finally comes to the conclusion that they are innocuous spices, but she still can't help but wonder if mixed together they might cause some sort of harmless euphoria. Margaret decides to cut the spices in half for the next batch of hot chocolate.

Around five in the afternoon, Leo walks out into her area, "Margaret, you can go home now."

"But… it's not even five, yet," she says, after looking at the clock on the wall.

"I know how to tell time," he smiles, as he walks over to her desk and leans against it.

"Are you leaving?" She looks up to him. Surprised by his closeness and the ease of stance.

"No, I still have some reading to do and," Leo holds up a hand at her, "I don't want to hear that 'I go when you go' routine."

"But…"

"Margaret, close down the office, get your coat and go home. Enjoy an early evening for a change."

"Are you feeling okay?"

Leo rests a hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine." He leans over closer to her. "Now please go home." He pleads with his honey hazeled colored eyes.

"Okay," she slowly breathes out. There for a second, she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow." He stands and heads for his office.

Ten minutes later, Margaret walks into his office with her coat on, "Are you sure you don't need me anymore today?"

"Nope, go enjoy yourself." Leo wants to tell her he needs her in his life.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

* * *

"Hey Leo," Donna says, as she lightly knocks on Leo's open door. 

"Donna, come on in," Leo calls from the couch. He's got his suit coat off and his tie loosened. Leo motions for her to sit down.

"Just thought I'd drop by and see how it was going." She sits in the chair adjacent the couch.

Leo moves to the edge of the couch, so he's closer to Donna. "Well… I think or at least I hope things are coming along. Margaret seems to be enjoying the attention I've been giving her," he softly says. He doesn't want anyone to overhear their conversation.

"Good."

"Did you make plans with Margaret for Saturday night?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to have takeout at her place and watch movies."

"Great."

"Well, I need to get back to work. Josh is driving me crazy with this Appropriations Bill."

"Donna, thanks for… helping me." He reaches out and touches her arm.

"Leo, I'm glad to help."

"So do you have plans for Valentines Day?" He asks, in a more normal tone.

"Leo," she blushes.

"What?" He smiles. "Am I being too forward?"

"No," she blushes.

"No you don't have any plans or no I'm not being too forward?"

"No to both and some people who work in this building don't seem to have a clue."

"Yeah, well… sometimes it's takes a while for people to see what they have right in front of them."

"Well, at least Margaret's dream is about to come true."

"I hope so. I'm staring to wonder if going along with this potion thing was a good idea. I hate misleading her."

"I don't think you are. I think it's just helping you two get past this working relationship barrier that you have."

"Still, I plan on telling her the truth about it all on Saturday night."

"That's probably for the best."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your reading." Donna gets up.

"Yeah and Josh is probably looking for ya."

"You know him too well. Night." She says as she heads for the door.

"Night."

* * *

Margaret is walking through Lafayette Park on her way to the Metro, when she realizes she left her pink thermos on her desk. She stops, debating whether to go back to get it or not. She's not even sure if the potion is really working, but this evening it did seem like Leo was close to kissing her or was it just her over active imagination. She decides not to trust fate and turns back towards the White House. 

Margaret enters her area and thinks she hears Leo talking to someone. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she peeks around the halfway closed door and sees Donna talking with Leo. She is surprised at how close Leo is to Donna and to find him touching her. At first he's talking too softly for her to make out what he's saying, but then his voice rises slightly. Margaret almost forgets how to breathe when she hears Leo ask Donna out for Valentines Day. She feels lightheaded as she backs away from the door. She quickly turns and leaves her office, without remembering the thermos. She has tears in her eyes when she reaches the exit. She can't believe it, the potion really is working, but Leo asked Donna out instead of her.

Margaret makes her way home in a daze. She is sobbing by the time she unlocks her apartment door. She heads for her bedroom, falls on the bed and continues to cry. She lays on her bed thinking about what she saw and heard. She tells herself she deserves this after messing with fate. She should have never given Leo the potion. What was she thinking? Why did she ever think that it would make him love her? She's so plain and quirky. Leo deserves someone who is pretty and smart and that he can show off in public, like Donna. Someone who isn't, at least three inches, taller than him. She lays there for a long time berating herself. Eventually, sleep over takes her.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Margaret's been at her desk for awhile already this morning, trying to prepare herself for when Leo arrives to work. This morning, when she first woke up, she had a tremendous headache and thought seriously about calling in on sick leave. But she quickly decided it would be best to go into work, and try to move on as soon as possible. She's still trying to convince herself that it's fine that Leo chose Donna over her. Margaret really does want Leo to be happy, and she doesn't want him to be lonely anymore. She just wishes it was her that Leo wanted to spend Valentine's Day with, but she knows that you can't make somebody love you, if their heart isn't in it.

Margaret is busily working at her desk, when she hears the all too familiar pattern of foot steps in the hallway. 'God, I love the way he walks,' she thinks to herself, as he ambles over to her desk.

"Morning, Margaret," Leo smiles. "Did ya have a nice night off?"

"It was okay," Margaret looks up from her computer, hoping that Leo doesn't see the dark circles under her eyes or that they are slightly red and puffy. She worked hard on her makeup for a long time this morning, trying to hide the fact that she had cried herself to sleep last night. "What time did you go home last night?" She may be upset and hurt, but she still cares about him.

"Oh… it wasn't too late." Leo can't help but notice that Margaret's eyes look slightly swollen and red.

"Leo," she frivolously scolds. "You know the President has been on you lately, about staying here so late."

"Well… he's off at Camp David right now, so how's he gonna find out?" Leo grabs his copy of the New York Times off her desk.

"He has ways," she banters back.

"His ways… are going to get themselves fired one of these days," he throws back at her, as he heads for his office.

"So you've said, many times before," Margaret calls after him, as she gets up, pours him a cup of coffee and follows him into his office. She feels slightly better now that they are amidst one of their normal repartees. She usually pretends they're a couple sharing a conversation. Anyone who didn't know them would swear they were a married couple during these banter matches. She likes to compare themselves to Nick and Nora Charles from the Thin Man movies. Oh, how she wishes that Leo loved her and that she was married to him.

Leo discards his winter coat and silk scarf over the back of a chair at his table, turns for his desk and then waits for his lanky assistant. "And… for your information, I was home by eight last night," he informs her, as enters his office, hoping to put her mind at ease. He knows that she worries about him and his health. She has always taken better care of him than his ex-wife ever did.

When Margaret enters Leo's office, she notices his discarded coat and scarf, but can't bring herself to pick them up. She knows they will be strong with the scent of his cologne, and she's not sure she can handle that this morning. "You know… all I have to do is check the security logs."

"Go right ahead. I have nothing to hide from you."

Margaret faintly winces at Leo's poor choice of words and quickly changes the subject. "Are you ready to go over your schedule?" She asks, setting his coffee cup down on his desk.

"Yeah." Leo is somewhat surprised that she didn't hang up his coat and that she bought him coffee instead of hot chocolate this morning. He wonders why she's not acting like her normal obsessive compulsive self.

Margaret notices the perplexed look on Leo's face, "I… didn't realize I was out of milk. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Leo picks up his coffee and takes a sip. "So, what's my morning look like?"

"You have staff at nine, at ten you have the picture op with the Ladies Caucus, then at ten-thirty…"

"And tell me why I have to have my picture… taken with the Ladies Caucus," Leo interrupts.

"Leo, the President is unavailable, since he's at Camp David and you were their second choice." Actually, she bets that Leo was probably their first choice. Most women want to have their pictures taken with Leo. He's one of the most sought after men in the District.

"Why can't Josh do it?"

"Leo, if they wanted Josh, they would have asked for him," she explains. "Besides, do you really think that's a good idea to have Josh and his big mouth around the Ladies Caucus?"

"Yeah, ya got a point there. But, can't we tell them I'm a busy man and can't take time from my demanding schedule, to pose for pictures?"

"You could… but I'm sure that one of them would quickly point out that you had your picture taken with a goat, last week."

"Yeah, that might ruffle some ladies' feathers."

"You better not let them hear you say that."

"So, ya think that's not very politically correct?" Leo smirks.

"I'm thinking… not."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Of course I am."

"Margaret," Leo raises his eyebrows.

"Okay so… at ten thirty, Nancy McNally needs fifteen minutes of your time, at twelve you have a lunch with Mallory at…"

"Mallory, my Mallory," Leo tilts his head to the side.

Margaret can't help but smile at the precious look on Leo's face, "Yes, she called early this morning and wanted to know if you were free for lunch."

"And… I take it I was," Leo seems a little surprised. With the President gone, he's not had much free time these past few days.

"Well you were… after I rescheduled a couple of things," she says softly, hoping Leo isn't mad.

"Thanks. I really haven't seen much of Mal since she moved back from Chicago," Leo reflects.

"She might have mentioned that," Margaret smirks.

"I bet she did," Leo rolls his eyes. "Did she also say anything about me still living in a hotel?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," she fights to keep a straight face.

"What are you at liberty to say?"

"That you are to meet her at Al Tiramisu at twelve."

"Italian," Leo briefly smiles. "Well at least she picked my favorite kind of food for the ambush."

"Leo," Margaret chides. "I'm sure Mallory just wants to spend some time with her father."

"Yeah… and I want to see her, too," Leo stands, walks around to the front of his desk and leans against it.

"Good."

"But, I know she's gonna lecture me and it's always the same song and dance routine. It's time to move on with your life. You need to move out of the hotel. You need to find someone to…" Leo abruptly stops; this is not the time and place to bring up the fact that he wants someone to love and share his life with. He forces himself to wait until tomorrow to tell Margaret his feelings.

"Leo, she just wants what's best for you," Margaret looks down at her skirt and picks at some imagery lent. "She loves you and… you know… you really should move out of out of that hotel," Margaret says softly, as she looks up at Leo with her expressive blue eyes.

"You too, huh?" Leo shakes his head and shoves his hands in his pockets. 'God, her eyes are beautiful,' he thinks to himself.

Margaret nods her head, "Yeah, me too."

"The hotel is so convenient. Besides, all I really need is a place to sleep," he quickly points out.

"But, it's so expensive. You could have the same thing with a condo or apartment." Margaret surprises herself by her boldness.

"I can afford the hotel, besides I have room service there," he reasons. Room service that he plans to use tomorrow night for a lovely romantic dinner.

"If you had your own place, you could cook. So all the time you spend watching that porn cooking show wouldn't be wasted," Margaret smirks.

"It's not porn," he says defensively.

"So you say… but nobody needs to rub garlic oil into a leg of lamb for that long," she says flippantly.

"Margaret," Leo gives her a pointed look.

"Well you don't… and you would know that if you had your own kitchen to cook in."

"Maybe, but cooking for one… is no fun," Leo's voice goes soft.

Leo's last comment brings her back to reality. She quickly replays the scene from last night in her head. He'll probably have someone to cook for soon. "Leo, I'm sorry, but I just remembered I promised help Donna this morning," she pops up quickly. "I'll be back soon and we can go over the rest of your day later," she leaves the room without waiting for Leo to respond.

Leo stares at the empty chair. He's not sure what just happened. He wonders if he said something to upset her. She was acting a little strange this morning, even for Margaret. Her eyes didn't look normal and she didn't hang up his coat. And he would have bet money that she was going to bring him more of her hot chocolate concoction this morning. Leo doesn't get a chance to finish his thoughts, because Josh bursts into his office.

* * *

"Hey, have you had lunch yet?" Donna sits down in the chair next to Margaret's desk.

"Yeah, I ate after Leo left to have lunch with Mallory," Margaret gives her friend a half smile. She's been wondering when Donna would come by and cancel their plans for tomorrow.

"Leo actually left the building for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Good for him. He spends way too much time here."

"That's for sure."

"How's your day been so far?" Donna asks.

"Busy."

"Yeah, Josh is driving me crazy with this Appropriations Bill."

"And Leo, too," Margaret adds.

"I just bet. So… are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Huh?"

"You know, movies and takeout. Don't tell me you forgot." Donna is surprised by the flabbergasted look on Margaret's face.

"I didn't forget… I just thought you and… that you and…"

"You thought me and what…?"

"Oh… umm… never mind," a confused Margaret replies.

"Okay, so I'm going to bring over a few movies and we can pick which ones we want to watch."

"Yeah, okay." Margaret can't help but wonder what happened. She left last night as soon as she heard Leo ask Donna about Valentine's Day. Donna must have turned him down. 'Oh poor Leo,' she thinks to herself.

"And we can order take-out from that Chinese place that we both love."

"Sounds like a plan," she replies, still distracted by thoughts of Leo.

"I'll be over at five."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Well, I need to get back before Josh starts yelling for me."

"Yeah."

"See ya latter."

"Okay," says Margaret, still dazed at the turn of events.

Donna gets up. She can't help but wonder what is going on with her friend. She was acting strange, even for Margaret's standards. Donna is about to ask Margaret what's going on, when she hears Josh holler for her. "There he blows. Bye."

"Bye." Margaret doesn't even look up at her friend as she leaves. She's still too involved with thoughts of Leo.

* * *

"Hey, Baby," Leo says, as he walks up to the table where is daughter is waiting for him.

"Daddy," she stands to give him a hug and a kiss. "You're almost on time," she teases with a cute smile.

"Sorry, ya know crazy the White House can be, especially with the President at Camp David."

"Yeah, I bet Margaret had to pry you out of your chair," she smiles.

"No, but she did threaten to cut me off from coffee for the rest of the day, if I didn't leave right then," he smiles.

"Sounds like Margaret. So how is she? I haven't had a chance to talk to her much, lately."

"She's… fine."

"Have you been working her too hard?"

"No, not really," he quickly lies. He doesn't want to give his daughter another reason to lecture him.

"Daddy?"

"Well, no more than normal." He's tried several times over the years to get her to leave before him, but she always refuses. Last night was one of those rare times he was able to get her to go home without him leaving, too.

"She sounded drained on the phone this morning."

"Yeah, she looked tired this morning too. Which doesn't make any sense, since I sent her home before five last night."

"You left work at five?"

"No, just Margaret."

"She left before you? I thought that was against her code."

"Trust me," Leo shakes his head. "It was not easy to get her to leave."

"She'd leave earlier if you went home when you should."

"I've never told her she had to stay as long as me."

"I know, but she feels… oh… never mind. You said she went home early last night."

"Yeah."

"But, she still looked tired this morning?"

"Yeah and well… her eyes looked like they were… red and swollen."

"Maybe she stayed up late." Mallory informs her father, but she suspects that Margaret may have cried herself to sleep. She's pretty sure that Valentine's Day is probably hard on her.

"Yeah, maybe.," Leo isn't convinced.

"You could always ask her if she was okay." Mallory suggests.

"Yeah, I guess," he says softly.

"Don't you care about her?" Mallory bluntly demands, hoping to get some sort of a reaction from her father. She has theorized for some time now, that her father is in love with his assistant.

"Mallory, what kind of a question is that?" Leo's temper starts to show.

"Well, do you care?"

"I care," Leo says evenly.

"I think you care more than you are letting on."

"Mal," Leo's voice warns. He really doesn't want to talk to his daughter about this, before he has a chance to talk with Margaret.

"In fact, I think you care a great deal about her."

"Of course I care about Margaret. She's worked for me for years. She's the best assistant I've ever had."

"I think you care for her more than an assistant, and I wish you'd finally wake up and see what's right in front of you. I don't know how much longer she's going to wait for you."

"Mallory, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me. I just wish you would move on."

"Mal."

"Daddy, you know the divorce has been final for over two years. It's time for you to face facts, Mom is not going to come back to you."

"Mallory Ann," his voice growls. "I realize how long I've been divorced from your mother, and you don't have to tell me she's not coming back. I know she's been dating someone and I'm happy for her."

"She's moved on, so why shouldn't you."

"I…"

"Daddy, you know… it's okay to love again."

"I know."

"I love Margaret. I always have. She's perfect for you and I suspect… she loves you, too."

"Well… I know you love her," Leo smiles.

"Daddy, look me in the eye, and tell me you don't have romantic feelings for Margaret."

"I can't."

"You can't because you don't love her… or you can't admit it to me or yourself."

"I have finally been able to admit it to me, telling you is… difficult," he shyly grins.

"You love her?" Mallory gushes.

"Yeah."

"Does she know?"

"No," he whispers.

"Are you planning on telling her?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"None of your business," Leo smirks.

"Okay, I guess you're let me know how it turns out."

"I will."

"Good. Well, I guess I've tortured you enough…for now." Mallory picks up her menu. "So, what are you going to have?"

"Mal, are you sure you're okay with this?" Leo reaches out and takes a hold of one of her hands.

"Daddy," she smiles. "I just told you I love Margaret."

"I just want you to know that… these feelings are new. They happened after the divorce. I never cheated on your mother."

"Daddy, I knew that," she smiles, as she squeezes his hand.

Leo releases her hand and looks at his menu, "Okay, so… I think I'll have the lasagna."

* * *

"How's Mal?" Margaret asks, as she brings Leo a cup of coffee. She heard him enter his office from the hallway door. She quickly notices that he hung up his coat and scarf. She smiles and bobs her head in approval.

"She's fine and sends her love," Leo smiles when he sees Margaret bob her head. It's one of his favorite mannerisms of hers.

"Did she give you a hard time?" She moves towards his desk.

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad. I think we came to an… understanding." He tries hard not to smile.

"Good, so… you have a meeting with that guy from the State Department in about twenty minutes."

"I still don't know why he thinks he's going to get me on his side. Even if he did, the President will never go for it," Leo rants, as he plops down in his chair and picks up his phone messages.

"I could cancel, if you want?"

"No, he'll only reschedule. I might as well deal with him today," Leo pauses when he sees he has a message from his ex-wife. "Jenny called me?"

"Yeah," Margaret tries to keep any emotion out of her voice. She had seriously thought about throwing the message away, but she has never interfered in Leo's personal life with Jenny and she wasn't about to start now. Even though she hates what she did to Leo.

"Did she happen to say what she wanted?" Leo looks up at her with distant eyes.

"No." Margaret and Jenny O'Brien, as she goes by now, have never really been very close, even though she has worked for Leo for years. Margaret always got the feeling that Jenny just barely tolerated her. She was very surprised that Jenny had the nerve to call Leo at work.

"Ah… okay," Leo lays down his messages on his desk. "I'll call her back later, so… my schedule?"

"The rest of your day isn't too bad," Margaret announces after looking through his schedule.

"Right, unless Josh decides to invade it," Leo quips, trying to get past the uneasiness between him and Margaret. He could tell by the look on her face that she is worried about the fact that Jenny called.

"I could close and lock your doors. That would keep him out." She wishes she could offer to protect him from Jenny. Nothing good has ever come out of her phone calls since she left Leo.

"Nah, I might as well deal with him today, too." Leo can't help but wonder what the hell Jenny wants.

"Okay, so what else do I have this afternoon?" Leo takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. He's not gotten a lot of sleep since Monday night and now with this phone call from Jenny, his head is starting to pound.

"After the State guy, your next meeting with CJ is at three and then at five you have…"

"Oh, I'm gonna be out of the office from three thirty to… well, I should be back by five," Leo interrupts.

Margaret quickly flips through her notes, wondering if she missed something. "I don't have anything on your schedule. Leo, did you make an appointment on your own again?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"No," he shakes his head. "I know the rules."

"Too bad you don't follow them," she smirks.

"Hey," Leo fakes a hurt look. "It's been months since I made an appointment on my own."

"And yet today, you are going out of the building this afternoon and I knew nothing about it."

"I didn't realize I had to clear all of my personal business with you."

"Oh, I didn't… I mean… I'm sorry," she quickly backs down. She can't help but wonder if he planned to do this before Jenny called. Surely, he wouldn't be going to see her. 'Oh my god, the love potion' she thinks to herself. What if he latches onto Jenny because of it? Donna, obviously turned him down, he may turn his thoughts towards his ex-wife now.

"Don't worry about it," Leo sees the panicked look on Margaret's face. "Margaret, I meant to tell you this morning, but I forgot."

"No… that's fine… I'll keep your schedule clear for that time."

"I'll only be gone for about an hour, and you can call my cell phone if you need me." He wants to add that she can call him anytime on his cell phone if she needs him.

"Okay," Margaret bobs her head. "Well… I'll let you know when Mr. Drake gets here."

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"Margaret," Leo bellows without thinking. Some habits are had to break, he quickly reasons after he hollers for his assistant.

"Yes, Leo," she can't help but smile at the way he calls her name. She's kind of missed him yelling for her the past couple of days. She's not sure why all of a sudden he's been walking out to her area whenever he needs something.

"Let's call it a day," he eagerly announces, after his red headed assistant enters his office.

"Okay… Are you going home, too?" She asks, giving him one of her patented pointed looks.

"Yeah," Leo stands up, from behind his desk, grabs his briefcase and starts to pile things into it. "So… go shutdown the office and I'll take you home," he motions towards her area.

Margaret looks at her watch, "Leo, there's still plenty of time for me to catch the Metro home. It's only six-thirty and the stations stay open until three a.m. on Fridays and Saturdays," she immediately points out.

"Yeah, ya could ride the Metro, except for the fact that I'm taking ya home. Now, go close down the office, 'cause we're getting out of here."

"Okay, but it's no problem for me to take the Metro. You shouldn't make Eddie go out of the way for me."

"Margaret," Leo uses his no-nonsense voice. "It's no trouble and… it's not that much out of the way. Besides, I think Eddie enjoys your company more than he does mine."

"That's only because when I'm in the car with you… you tend… not to backseat drive," Margaret teases.

"I do not… backseat drive. Whoever started such a rumor is a liar. Who told you that? I bet the President did. Now, there's a backseat driver. You should hear him telling Trent which way to go to places and how to drive," he rants.

"Leo, you are so easy," she laughs.

"What?"

"I just made that up and you went off on such a tangent."

"I did not," he sulks.

"Too."

"Margaret, what are you, twelve?"

"You're just as bad."

"Not," he grins. "Now, go out there and get your stuff."

"Okay… okay, I'll get my bag," Margaret heads for the door. "I hope the tax payers don't mind you wasting their hard earned money on me," she tosses over her shoulder.

"Whatever… Now hurry up, 'cause ya know my favorite cooking show is on tonight," he teases.

"I still say its porn," Margaret grumbles from her office, as she turns off her computer.

"I heard that," Leo grins.

* * *

Leo opens the door to his hotel room, takes off his coat and scarf, and hangs them in the entryway closet. He smiles when he thinks that Margaret would be proud of him since he didn't throw them over the back of a chair. He only usually does that at work anyway, just to torment Margaret. Leo walks over to the refrigerated private bar area, pulls out a bottle of water, opens it and then takes a long drink. He pulls off his suit coat, throws it over one of the bar stools and then heads for the couch in the living area. He loosens his tie, as he sits down and then grabs the cordless phone from the side table and dials his ex-wife's number.

"Hey, it's me," Leo says unenthusiastically, into the phone after Jenny picks up on the third ring. It's been over a year since he's talked with her and the last time he did, all she did was bitch at him about how it was his fault that Mallory was moving away to Chicago.

"Leo, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call me back," Jenny responds with a slight edge to her voice.

"It was a busy day…" Leo rubs his forehead trying to relieve the tension that has been building, every since he read the message that Jenny had called him. "And besides, I don't like to make non-work related calls from work."

"What if it had been an emergency?"

"In that case, I assume that you would have told Margaret, and then she would have immediately gotten a hold of me."

"Yes, good old reliable Margaret," slowly rolls off her tongue. "How is she these days anyway?" Jenny callously asks.

"She's… fine," Leo ignores her tone. He really doesn't want to discuss Margaret with his ex-wife.

"Leo, honey," her voice goes supple and sweet. "I'm sorry if I seem… well… out of sorts, it's just that… well, I was hoping you would have called me back right away," she explains in a lovable voice.

"I didn't have time, Jenny. The President is at Camp David, and it's been a very hectic day, at the end of a very grueling week and… like I said before, I don't like to make personal calls at work." Leo pulls his tie off and unbuttons the top button of his dress shirt.

"You used to call me from work."

"Yeah, but it's different, now."

"Yes, I guess it is," she pauses, trying to hold her Irish temper. "Leo, I'm sorry that I expected you to immediately return my phone call. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"It won't happen again and… I am truly sorry," she bites her tongue. This conversation is not going the way she had hoped it would. It takes every being of her fiber not to complain about Jed taking up all of Leo's time, as usual.

"It's fine, so… whatdaya need?" Leo uses his broken Chicago English that he knows drives Jenny crazy. Jenny always hated his common upbringing. She tried her hardest to get him to talk they way she thought he should.

"Honey, I had called you… to invite you over for some coffee and conversation this evening."

"What did ya wanna talk about what?" He knows by the way she's acting, that she wants something.

"Leo, I'd rather speak to you in person. You know… it's still not that late… and Ruth made some of that coffee cake that you love."

"Jenny, I'm exhausted and…"

"You could have your driver bring you over," she interrupts.

"I could… but I really don't feel like coming over tonight. Whatever you need to tell me you can just say to me over the phone." He doesn't want to have to deal with her in person. He's been through that too many times in the past. Most of which he deserved, but now it's been over for almost three years, and he can't think of a thing he's done since then, to hurt her. There was a time he truly did love her, and he still regrets how he hurt her back then, but he can't pay for those sins forever.

"Honey, please don't be upset with me," she coos. "I just… well I've been thinking a lot about us lately and… I was wondering if you'd like to come over tomorrow night for dinner."

"What about Howard?" Leo asks with very little interest. Howard had been one of Leo's law partners, years ago, and Jenny and he have been dating since their divorce was final.

"That's… over. I never really loved him like I loved you. Oh Leo… I've missed you so much. Please come have dinner with me tomorrow," she pleads with an amorous voice. Jenny broke up with Howard a couple of weeks ago, but hasn't even told Mallory, yet. Jenny finally got tired of his dull stuffy self. Howard may have just as much money as Leo, but he could never live up to him in bedroom. Sober or drunk, Leo was a fantastic lover. Something that Jenny has sorely missed, since she walked out on him.

Leo almost drops the phone when he hears her revelation. There was a time he had hoped and prayed that Jenny would want him back, but that's not what he desires anymore. He loves Margaret now, and wants to build his future with her. He no longer wants to play any of Jenny's games.

"Leo, honey? Are you still there?" Jenny cautiously asks, after several seconds of silence.

"Jenny… I don't know what to say," he finally manages to utter.

"Please say you'll come over for dinner. I'll have Ruth fix your favorite meal," she offers.

"Jenny… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have… other plans."

"You can cancel them," she slightly demands. "Leo, this is our second chance," Jenny pleads with her best sugar coated voice.

"Jenny… I'm sorry, but I don't want a second chance… with you," he says with conviction.

"But, Leo…"

"Jenny, it's over. I've moved on…"

"But, Leo. I saw you on CNN last week. You're still wearing my ring."

"Yeah, but I'm ready to take it off now. I have been for a long time, but kept it there to remind me…" He explains, as he looks down at the ring on his left hand.

"Of me," she hopes.

"No, not any longer. I kept in on to remind me that I only hurt the ones I love. But, I've found someone who makes me wanna try again."

"Margaret said you were out of the building for lunch. Is that who you were out with today? Your new special someone? When we were married, I could rarely drag you away from the West Wing to meet me… for lunch. Did you have a nice time with your trollop? What hotel did you go to, or did you take her back to your own suite?" She asks with her voice dripping in resentment

"Jenny…" Leo growls. He is starting to lose his patience with her. He knew she wouldn't take the news well and he was willing to put up with some antipathy from her, but she is crossing over the line now.

"Well, thank God it wasn't Margaret. That silly awkward woman has been in love with you for years," Jenny loudly hisses. "I just assumed that she would latch onto you as soon as I was out of the picture, but since I talked to her on the phone during your lunch time rendezvous, I know it wasn't her. At least she's not the one you are…"

"Jenny, shut the hell up," Leo yells into the phone, as he jumps up from the couch. "What I do or… who I do it with, is no longer any of your fucking business."

"How dare you to tell me to shut up! How dare you cuss at me!" Jenny seethes right back at him.

"How dare you talk about Margaret that way," Leo roars right back at her. "She has never been anything but nice to you, and she has done nothing… absolutely nothing to deserve your invidious outburst." Leo takes a deep breath and quickly tries to compose himself. "Margaret is the kindest, most self-sacrificing, and giving person that I know. Who… has always, unlike you, been there for me. She is the only reason I am where I am at, today." Leo's voice is full of love and admiration.

"You bastard, I knew you always had a thing for her. How long have you been screwing her? Does your new girlfriend know about you two? No wonder you never came home from the work. I knew you couldn't keep that thing… of yours, in your pants."

"Not that it matters now, but… I was never… unfaithful to you," Leo assures her, as he tries to defuse the situation. He's only thinking of Mallory's well-being; he could care less about Jenny, anymore.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," he annunciates each word very slowly.

"Well… you'd better care, because I'm going to make sure all of DC knows what type of a man you are," she threatens. "You're going to regret turning me down tonight."

"Jenny, if I were you, I'd think twice, about spreading your lies or making futile threats," Leo says coldly.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" She boldly asks.

"I'll…"

"You'll do nothing," she quickly interrupts him.

"I think you need to stop making threats, before you regret it. Spreading your lies will only cause Mallory more pain and embarrassment. Don't you care about our daughter?"

"You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you ask me that. Since when have you cared enough to worry about what happens to Mallory?"

"Jenny, you're not thinking rationally. You know that I love Mallory and I would give anything to take away the hurt I've caused her in the past. But if you go through with this, you're only going to hurt her more and you're gonna wind up with dirt on your face."

"I think you're running scared."

"I'm done running from fights with you. You are through pushing me around to get whatever you want and… you are through… using Mallory against me."

"What can you do to stop me?" She taunts him.

"Jenny," he voice threatens, as he clenches his fists in anger.

"The big, powerful Leo McGarry is finally going to get what he has coming to him," she wickedly laughs.

"You know, it'd be a shame if the press found out about… the transgressions you had during our marriage," Leo says evenly and then instantly regrets that he's stooped to her level and threatened her. But he doesn't want Mallory or Margaret hurt by any of her lies.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She flatly denies.

"Yeah, ya do."

"You're bluffing."

"Don't try me, Jenny."

"If you had any proof, you would have done something during the divorce to save some of your precious money."

"You know… that I've never cared that much about the money. That was always your thing."

"Well, I guess we know what thing… you cared about during our marriage. I am so glad that I got smart and made sure that we never had anymore kids together."

"What are you talking about?" Leo had always wanted a large family. When Mallory was three years old, Jenny got pregnant again. But this time, during the third month, she miscarried.

"I lied about not being able to have anymore kids."

"You lied."

"Yes. After the miscarriage, I started taking the pill. I wasn't about to bring anymore kids into the world with you as their father."

"Why the hell didn't ever tell me?"

"Because, you were never there for me," she spits out with venom. "You were always working, drunk or higher than a kite. I prayed to God several times that he would take you and end mine and Mallory's suffering."

Leo closes his eyes and drops his head. 'God, she wanted me dead. How she must have hated me all those years for what I did to them,' he thinks to himself. After a few seconds, he recovers. "Jenny, I never meant to hurt you or Mallory. I have worked hard these past few years to make things right with Mallory. Thank God, she found it in her heart to forgive me and still love me."

"But what about me?"

"Jenny, there is nothing I can do for you now. I love someone else and I'm truly sorry… if that hurts you." He wants to remind her that she is the one who divorced him, but he knows that will just add fuel to the fire.

"Whoever the bitch is, she'll eventually get tired of all your shit and she'll leave you too. Leo, you're an old man now and the only reason this whore… wants anything to do with you, is because of your money," she spits out through tears of anger.

"Jenny, I'm gonna hang up now," he informs her politely. "We have nothing more to say to each other."

"I'm not through with you…" she interjects.

"But, you see… Jenny," Leo softly interrupts. "I'm through with you. Good bye," he gently hangs up the phone and places it back in its cradle.

Leo stands there by the couch, stunned by his conversation his ex-wife. Within a few seconds, his phone starts to ring, but Leo ignores it. After a few rings, the hotel answering service picks up. A minute or so later, his phone starts to ring again and once again he doesn't answer it. After it stops this time, Leo picks it up and calls the hotel operator and asks to have his calls held. Leo walks over to his suit coat, digs into his right front pocket, finds his cell phone and promptly turns it off.

After a few moments of welcomed silence, Leo walks over to the French doors and stares out them. Eventually, he looks down at his left hand, and sees the tarnished ring on his finger. He pulls it off his finger, opens the French doors and steps out onto his balcony, into the brisk evening weather. He stares down at the ring in his hand and without a second thought, flings it into the Chesapeake.

* * *

Around nine-thirty that same night, someone starts knocking on Leo's hotel door. He slowly walks over and peers out though the peephole. "Hey, baby," Leo says, when he opens the door.

"Daddy, are you alright?" She rushes in, grabs a hold of him and hugs him tightly.

"I'm fine," Leo returns her hug and kisses her on the cheek. "What's the matter?"

"I've been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour. Your cell phone is off and the hotel wouldn't put my calls through."

"I'm sorry, but I was…"

"Avoiding Mom," she looks up at her dad.

"Yeah."

"I know you two had a… disagreement earlier tonight. She called me."

Leo closes his eyes briefly. He hates that Mallory is involved now. "Mallory, don't worry about it."

"Oh Daddy, but I do worry about you."

"Thanks, but there was no reason for you to come all the way over here this late at night."

"Yes, there was. I love you and I wanted you to know that."

"Mal, I know you love me," Leo smiles. Although there was a time in the past that he wasn't so sure. "Hey, ya wanna sit down?"

"Sure." She follows her father over to the couch and sits down next to him.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," she pauses. "Daddy… I came over cause, I wanted you to know that I don't hold the past against you and…"

"Mal…"

"And… I know that you tried your best to keep us together as a family, after you came back from Sierra Tucson."

"Mal, She put up with a lot of crap from me, over the years. I widowed your mother the day I took over the campaign… she had ever right to leave."

"That may be but… she didn't have do some of the things she did either. Dad I'm not blind I know that things were going on."

"Mallory... lets not talk about this. I'm glad you came over, but this is between your mother and me and… I don't want you caught in-between us. I know you love me and I know you love your mom. You don't have to worry. It's gonna be fine.

"Dad, she was really mad and she is threatening to…"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. She's gonna do whatever she wants."

"What about… Margaret? Mom said some hateful things, none of which I believed, by the way."

"Thanks, Mal. I don't want Margaret hurt either, but I don't see how I can stop her. I tried. I said something that… well… I threatened her with something but it didn't seem to faze her."

"Her affairs?"

"Mal?" Leo cocks his head and raises an eyebrow.

"I know about them, Daddy."

"Mal… she was lonely and I was… drinking and…"

"Daddy, that's still no excuse. You need to stop blaming yourself for everything that went wrong between you and Mom. She didn't have to go out and…"

"Mal," Leo's voice warns. "She's still you mother."

"But, Daddy… she's going to say spiteful…"

"Right now she's mad, when she calms down… I really think it will blow over."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Mal, your mother has made a lot of threats over the years and it's just her way of trying to get what she wants."

"But, this time you didn't give into her, right?"

"True, but I don't think she'll risk having her name dragged through the mud this time."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yeah and I bet ya… she'll go back to Howard."

"Now, that's a dreadful thought," Mallory smiles. "He's such a bore."

"Mallory," Leo grins. "So, ya wanna stay and watch a movie?"

"Sure, do you have any popcorn?"

"Yeah." Leo gets up and heads for the pseudo kitchen area.

"Do ya have any diet soda?" She calls from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm stocked up for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what's tomorrow?"

"Ah… I…"

"Daddy, is Margaret coming over tomorrow?" She smiles.

"Maybe."

"Good. I hope it works out for you like you have planned."

"I do too, baby." Leo puts the popcorn in the microwave and then turns. "Mal, it's late and it'll be even later after the movie, so why don't ya stay all night? I have an extra bedroom."

"I would love to. It's been a long time since we stayed up late watching movies and eating popcorn together."

"Yeah, way too long." He says, as he grabs a couple of sodas from the refrigerator and heads back to the couch. "Here," he hands her a diet soda.

"Thanks, Daddy. And I just wanted to tell you again that I'm glad about you and Margaret."

"Well… I haven't talked with her yet."

"I know, but it's gonna work out, you just wait and see."

"I wish I had your confidence."

"Daddy, she's waited for years… for you to wise up. She's not going to turn you down now."

"Hey," Leo smirks.

"What?" She laughs.

"I'll have you know… that I am considered to be a very intuitive man."

"Not when it comes to love."

"Well… maybe."

"Right. Oh and Daddy, if I were you tomorrow. I'll go causal."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing, you are a very sharp dresser. But, I think that for tomorrow, you should be more… well… less business looking."

"You've got a point there." Leo definitely doesn't want to look like her boss tomorrow.

"How about wearing the clothes I got ya for Christmas."

"You mean the jeans and sweater."

"Yeah."

"I'll think about it," Leo replies, as the microwave bell goes off.

"Well, while you're thinking about it, you could get me my popcorn and I'll find a movie for us to watch."

"Okay, but none of those chick flicks," he points at her, as he gets up off the couch.

"Daddy, you better get used to them. Because Margaret loves them."

"Like I didn't see that coming," he smiles as he gets the popcorn and pours it in a bowl. He's so happy to have Mallory here with him. His foul mood has lifted and he is once again, looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

"Hello," Margaret answers her phone, around four in the afternoon on her first Saturday off in a weeks.

"Margaret, it's me. Sorry to bother you at home. But, I need help processing some numbers that Josh just gave me."

"Are you at work?"

"No, I'm at my hotel."

"When do you want to meet at work?"

"Well… I was thinking it would be quicker if you just came over here to work on them," Leo suggests.

"Well, the quickest thing to do… would be to email them to me and tell me what you need and then I could get them right back to you." Margaret really doesn't feel like missing her plans she has with Donna.

"Ah…" Leo stutters. He hadn't thought of the possibility of her wanting him to email the work to her. "I would… but the hotel network is down."

"Then how did Josh send you the numbers?"

"He… umm… he didn't. He bought them over," he lies quickly.

"Okay," Margaret looks at her watch. "I'll be over in about thirty to forty-five minutes."

"I'm sending my driver for you."

"Leo, you don't have to bother Eddie. I can take the Metro."

"I've already called him."

"But Leo, there's a stop not too far from your hotel."

"The closest station is Foggy Bottom and that's at least a half a mile away from my hotel."

"Can I help it if your elaborate Four Season Hotel is in Georgetown, where there are no subway stations."

"Hey, don't start picking on my hotel. You know how much I love their breakfast here," he banters back.

"Leo, you could get a free breakfast and a much cheaper suite at Embassy Suites or Homewood Suites or ten other hotels in DC."

"True, but I love the view from my balcony," Leo says, as he looks out the French doors.

"When are you ever home long enough… to enjoy the view from your expensive hotel room."

"I'm home right now."

"True."

"So, what time do ya want me to tell Eddie to pick you up?"

"Oh alright, tell him to come on over. I'll be ready by the time he gets here."

"Oh, and don't worry about brining your laptop, you can just use mine." Leo doesn't want to make her drag it over to his place for no reason.

"Leo, did you go into work to get your laptop, because you didn't have it with you last night."

'Damn, she too smart to deceive very easily,' Leo thinks to himself. "No, I umm… I have Mallory's old one. She left it here when she moved to Chicago."

"Oh, does it have Office Professional on it?"

"Yes," he quickly answers.

"Okay, then I won't bring mine."

"Okay and thanks, Margaret."

"No, problem. I'll see you in a bit, bye."

Margaret hangs up the phone and goes into her bedroom. She looks in the mirror at her outfit. She's dressed in jeans and a Bartlet for America sweatshirt. She pulls off the sweatshirt and throws it on her bed. She goes over to her closet and pulls out a nice causal pink sweater. She decides to leave the jeans on as she checks her hair in the mirror. She walks out into her living room, picks up the phone and calls Donna.

"Hello."

"Hey, Donna, it's me. Sorry but I think I'm going to have to cancel tonight."

"Why?" Donna smiles.

"Leo just called and it seems Josh has dumped some numbers on him and he needs my help."

"That's fine. I'll just order a pizza and watch some movies here."

"Hey, if I get done at a decent hour, I'll try to drop by, if you don't mind?"

"Nope, I don't mind. That sounds like a plan."

"Well, don't wait for me. I'm not sure how long this will take. Leo was pretty vague on the phone about what he needs."

"Well… there'll be leftover pizza, if you can make it."

"Well, I gotta run. Bye."

"Bye." Donna hangs up the phone and picks up her cat. "It's just you and me tonight, Archibald. Margaret has a date, but doesn't know it yet," she smiles as she hugs her cat and listens to him purr.

Authors Notes:

I posted parts one and four without the assistance of a beta. So please excuse any mistakes you might find. Lynn, my beta, is incredibly busy these days, but did find time to do a great job as beta on parts two and three. Also, part five (the final chapter) might be delayed, since I will be away for business all next week. Please be patient and I will post it as soon as final edits have been completed.

Thanks to all of you who have taken time from your busy schedules to provide feedback. Your kind words of encouragement mean so much to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Rating: Mature (strong sexual situations and language)

* * *

"Hey, Margaret," Leo says, as he answers the door. "Thanks for coming over on such short notice," he steps aside and waves her into the room.

"No problem," Margaret replies, as she walks into his luxurious suite. Her mouth almost drops open when she notices Leo's casual attire. He's wearing jeans, a blue sweater and loafers. She can't recall ever seeing Leo in jeans before. 'He looks very sexy and a good ten years younger,' she thinks to herself as she walks into the entryway.

"I hope I'm not interfering with any plans you might have had for today," Leo tries hard not to smile at the flabbergasted look on his assistant's face. He makes a mental note to remember to thank Mallory for suggesting that he wear the clothes that she got him this past Christmas.

"No…not really. I was just planning on ordering take-out and watching some movies." She quickly decides not to mention Donna's name in case Leo is upset about her rejection of his date offer for tonight.

"Sorry 'bout interfering with your relaxing evening at home. I know I don't give you enough time to relax at home."

"That's okay."

"Can I take your coat," he offers.

"Sure, thanks," she watches in amazement as he hangs up her coat in the entryway closet.

"Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, tea or diet sodas," Leo offers as he moves towards the living room area of his suite.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Margaret can't help but find Leo's behavior somewhat peculiar. Normally, he's all work, but then again, this is the first time he's asked her to come over to his hotel to work. Normally, when something comes up over the weekend or after work hours, he calls her into the office. She can't help but wonder if something else is going on.

"Let's sit here," Leo motions to the couch.

Margaret sits down and Leo joins her on the other end of the couch. Margaret looks around the room, and is surprised not to see his laptop or stack of papers to work with. She was sure she would find his coffee table a complete mess with files and notes everywhere. "So, should we get to work?"

"Yeah… umm… about that," Leo nervously rubs his hands together and leans forward.

"Leo, is something wrong?" Her over-active imagination kicks into gear. She knew there was something screwy about this whole situation as soon as she walked into his suite.

"No, nothing's wrong," Leo shakes his head. 'At least I don't think so,' he mumbles to himself.

"Leo, something's up, I can tell." She immediately suspects he is getting back together with Jenny. She just knew nothing good was going to come from her calling Leo yesterday.

"I…" Leo looks down at his shoes and then back up at her.

"Leo," she scoots towards the edge of the couch. "You're starting to scare me."

"Margaret, I don't mean to."

"Okay, but you're acting kinda… strange."

"I'm just… nervous."

"Nervous about what?"

"Margaret, I… kinda bought you here today… under false pretenses," he softly admits.

"Huh?"

"Josh didn't visit me today."

"So, there's no new numbers… that he needs worked."

"No," he shakes his head.

"Are you sick?" Her heart races as she waits for him to answer. She knew he wasn't taken very good care of himself. She tries hard at work to care for him, but who knows what he does when he's away from the White House. Not that's he's away from there that much.

"No, Margaret, I'm fine," Leo drops his head a little. This is so much harder than he had hoped.

Margaret immediately thinks the worse, "Leo did you… I mean… did you… have a drink?" She has never asked him this since Sierra Tucson, but after giving him the potion this week, she has been so worried about what it might do to him.

"Oh, sweet merciful Gwad, Margaret," Leo growls, as he jumps up. "No, I'm not drinking again, but… I think I might start after this," Leo starts to pace.

"Leo?" She says in a pained voice.

Leo stops and looks at Margaret. He sees the remorse in her eyes. "What?" He says in a soft voice. "I think I have the right… to joke about it."

"Leo, I'm so sorry," she stands, moves to his side and lays a hand on his arm. "I don't know why I asked that. It's just… well…"

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. Look, let's sit down."

"Okay," Margaret sits down closer to Leo this time.

"Margaret, I..."

"Leo, you can tell me anything," she rests a hand on his leg that is almost touching hers.

"I wanted you to come over here tonight… to have… dinner with me," he inwardly sighs. 'There I finally said it. Well at least some of it, anyway,' he thinks to himself.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, a Valentine's Day dinner," he adds softly, as he lays his left hand on her hand that is resting on his leg.

"But I thought you… and Jenny were… getting back together," Margaret says, with a puzzled look.

"Why would you think that?" Leo raises his eyebrows.

"She called and… I… I mean you… well and," she stutters.

"Yeah, she called, and yes, she wanted to see me today and yeah, believe it or not she wanted to try again. But, I told her no."

"You told her… no."

"Yes…" Leo smiles at the surprised look on her face. "I told her no."

"But why? I thought… you still wanted her," she says, as she looks down at his left hand and discovers that he isn't wearing his wedding ring.

"No, I don't. I don't love her anymore. I haven't for awhile now."

"Good," Margaret brings a hand quickly to her mouth to cover it. She can't believe she just said that. "Ah… I mean…"

"Margaret, its fine. I'm glad you agree," he smiles.

"But… what about Donna?"

"Donna?" Leo asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, I… overheard you ask her out for Valentine's Day, the other night at work," she blushes.

"I didn't ask Donna out," he shakes his head.

"But…" Margaret wonders if the potion might make the people forget things they do. 'What have I done to him?' Margaret wonders to herself.

Leo holds up a hand. "Margaret, let me explain. This past Monday night, when my meeting with the Vice President got canceled. I came back early to the office and well…"

"I didn't see you."

"I was being… quiet, because I wanted you to have an early evening for a change. So, I sorta snuck in through the Oval Office."

"Oh."

"When I got back that night, to the office I… ah… well… I… heard you talking with Donna," he confesses.

"You did," her mind quickly races back to that conversation.

"Yeah, Margaret look… I'm sorry. I didn't intend to eavesdrop on you and Donna. But after I heard… Donna tease you about me. My feet just wouldn't move."

"Oh," Margaret jumps up. "Leo, I'm so sorry. You'll have my resignation on your desk first thing Monday morning," Margaret turns and starts for the door.

Leo quickly stands and gently takes a hold of her by one of her arms, "Margaret, please… sit down. I don't want you to quit. That's the last thing I want. I need you."

"But…" Margaret reluctantly sits down. She looks at Leo with glassy eyes.

"Margaret, like I said before, I wanted to have Valentine's Day Dinner with you," Leo again proclaims, hoping she will understand all of what that implies.

Margaret gives Leo a funny look, "But, I don't understand. I heard you ask Donna," she repeats.

"No, I didn't," he says more adamantly than the last time.

"Leo, I know you did. I heard you ask her, but it's not your fault. It's mine. You really don't have feelings for Donna or me. You… were… under a... spell. Leo… I gave you a love potion," Margaret bows her head in shame. "It was in the hot chocolate," she confesses softly, as she pulls her hand from his.

"No, it wasn't."

"Leo, it was a love potion. My Aunt Tillie sent it to me."

"That… may well be," Leo reaches over and gently turns her face towards his, "but it didn't cause me to fall in love with you."

"Leo, you don't love me."

"Yes, I do," he says in a soft voice. "Margaret, chocolate, star anise, vanilla, cinnamon and clove can't make you love someone."

"How did you know? Only…"

"Margaret, I told you I heard you and Donna. I knew I should have left, but I felt compelled to stay. When I finally regained my senses, I went out onto the portico to think about what I had overheard. After I was out there for a few minutes, Donna found me after she left your office."

"You talked with Donna."

"Yeah, she quickly figured out that I had overheard you two talking, from the way I was acting. I guess for a change, I wasn't able to hide my emotions."

"My best friend? Donnatella Moss?"

"Yes."

"She never told me."

"I know," Leo scoots closer to her. "But, if it wasn't for Donna, I would have never had… well… she made me realize that it was okay to… love you."

"You love me?" She whispers.

"Yeah, and… I have for some time now. I was just… too afraid to do anything about it."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of hurting you. Afraid you… didn't feel the same about me," he says shyly admits.

"Oh, Leo… but I do… I feel the same way. I love you," she leans towards him.

"I love you, too," Leo cups her chin gently with his finger tips and stares into her deep blue eyes.

"Well?" Margaret breathes out after a few seconds of silence falls between them.

"Well, what?" He tilts his head a little to the right.

"Are you gonna kiss me?"

"Yeah," Leo leans over and captures her lips with his. After a few seconds, he slowly pulls away and traces her face with his fingertips. "You are so… beautiful," he murmurs.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," he smiles at her disbelief. "I can't begin to tell ya what you do to me, when you walk into a room."

"You have the same affect on me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," she whispers as wraps her slender arms around him and initiates the next kiss. This one deeper and more intense than the first one they shared. Leo brushes his tongue against her lips; she willingly opens and lets him explore her mouth. Margaret brings a hand to the back of his head and pulls him closer, encouraging him to increase the intensity of the kiss. Leo slides a hand under her sweater and caresses her lower back. The need for air finally makes them break apart.

"Wow," Margaret gasps, as she lays her head against his chest.

"I was about to say the same thing," Leo says as he softly caresses her hair and tries to calm himself down. He hasn't been this aroused in years and he's only just kissed her. All he can think of right now is taking her to his bedroom and making love to her. But, he doesn't want her to think that's all he wants from her is her beautiful long body. He needs go much deeper than just physical.

"Is this real?" Margaret asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, baby… it's real," he drops a kiss on her forehead.

"Good," she sighs, as she holds him tighter. Her body is aching for him to touch her more.

"Yeah… good," Leo whispers, as he leans over and starts to kiss her again. They slide further into the couch as they stay wrapped up in each other's arms for a few more minutes sharing increasingly passionate kisses. Eventually, they pull apart to catch their breath.

After a couple minutes of silence, Leo pulls from her arms and starts to get up off the couch, "Hey, I almost forgot." He knows he needs to put some space between them for a bit. Hopefully, this will give him a chance to settle down. If he keeps kissing her, he's not going to be able to control himself. His jeans are getting painfully tight in the front.

"Leo?" She whimpers from losing contact with his body. Her body is pulsating with need. She can't believe how excited she is. She desperately wants him to make love to her, but she also realizes that she may have to make the first move. She knows he wants her, because she felt his desire for her pressed against her thigh.

"I have something for you," he heads for his bedroom. Trying hard not to walk funny in his current predicament.

"Don't be gone long," Margaret calls after him, as she stares at his backside. She can't help but think he has the sexiest walk.

Leo walks into the master bath and stares at himself in the mirror. "You need to calm down old man," he says, as he looks down at the front of his jeans. Leo tries to think of something that will change his situation. After a few minutes, his problem subsides a little, and he walks into his bedroom and picks up Margaret's gift.

"Leo," Margaret gasps when he walks back into the room with a huge basket wrapped in red plastic with a big red bow.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he says, as he puts the basket down on the coffee table and then bends over to give her a kiss. He notices that she has taken off her shoes and decides to do the same.

"But… I didn't get you anything."

"Yeah, ya did," he smiles. "Your love and… all those mind numbing kisses we just shared are more than enough."

"Oh, Leo. You're so sweet."

"Shh…" Leo put a finger to his lips. "Let's not let that rumor get started."

"No one would probably believe it anyway," she teases as she starts to open her present.

"Hey," Leo laughs, as he sits down next to her.

"Leo, how did you know?" She smiles, as she pull down the plastic and finds the basket full of her favorite Bath and Body products.

"Mallory."

"She knows?"

"Yeah, I told her yesterday and don't worry… she was thrilled."

"Good."

"She loves you."

"Well, I love her too."

"She's the one who suggested this," he motions at his clothes.

"Remind me to thank her for that. I really love this sweater," she tugs at the bottom of it. "But, I can't help thinking what the shirt underneath looks like," she purrs as she starts to remove it. "This is… much better," she says, as she pushes him down on the couch.

"Margaret?" Leo moans, as she slides on top of him.

"Leo, we're both adults… and apparently… we've both wanted this for a while," she whispers in his ear and then assaults him with kisses on his neck.

"Are you sure?" His honeyed hazel eyes beg.

"Yeah, I've never been more sure about anything else in my life."

"Oh Margaret," he manages to get out, before she presses her lips to his and then attacks his mouth with her tongue.

They kiss for a couple more minutes, and then Margaret pulls from his mouth and smiles down at him. "Isn't it getting hot in here?" She nips at his lower lip.

"Yeah, hot."

She sits up and straddles him. "I think… I should lose my sweater," she smiles.

"Yeah, I think it's only fair since you took my sweater off," he gives her his full watt grin.

"But, that t-shirt of yours should go first," she says in a seductive voice.

"Whatever you say, Baby," he rises up a little and she helps pull off his t-shirt and throws it on the floor.

Margaret slowly pulls off her sweater, "there, that's… better," she smiles, after she tosses it aside.

"Oh yeah, this is… definitely… better," Leo breathes out, as he reaches up and starts to gently caress her breasts. "How about… ya lose the bra," his gravelly voice rumbles.

Margaret nods her head in agreement. "Leo, you have the best ideas," she smiles as she reaches around, unfastens her bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders. "Better?" She softly asks.

Leo removes her bra the rest of the way and carelessly tosses it on the floor. "Oh yeah, this is much… better," Leo says, as he takes her bare breasts in his hands and starts to knead them.

"Oh my, I have to agree, this is… much… better," she moans, as she arches her back and presses her center against Leo's growing desire. After a couple of minutes of letting Leo play with her breasts, she reaches down and unfastens his pants, slides down the zipper and starts to tug on them.

Leo can't believe he's doing this with Margaret. God, how long he has dreamed of this moment. "Are we really going to… do this… out here?" He groans, as he fights to help her slide his jeans down his legs, while lying under her. "Ya know… I'm not a young man anymore…" He mutters.

"Yeah, we are going to do this… out here, on your couch," she slides further back on his legs. "And… you seem **up**… to it to me," she says, as she reaches inside his silk boxers and takes a hold of him.

"Oh my… lord," Leo moans, as his hips involuntary thrust forward. "You could warn a guy," he smirks, as he closes his eyes and pushes his head back further into the couch cushions.

"Sorry," she laughs, as she continues to slowly manipulate him.

"Somehow, I don't think ya are," he says, as he takes control of the situation and pulls her down to him, attacking her lips again. After a few moments of intense kissing, Leo releases her mouth and slides down a little bit, takes one of her breasts in his mouth.

"Oh… Leo," Margaret gasps, as she puts a hand behind his head and pulls him tighter against her, encouraging him to continue. Her fingers start to play with the hair at the nap of his neck.

Leo smiles at her reaction and carefully maneuvers them on the couch so that they are now lying on their sides. He reaches down with his free hand, unfastens her jeans and slides down the zipper. Margaret stops running her fingers through Leo's thinning sandy blond hair, just long enough to scoot her jeans off her hips before she kicks them off the rest of the way. Leo reattaches himself to one of her breasts as he slowly runs his free hand down her slender body and then slides his hand inside her panties. He teases her at first, causing her to move her hips in an effort to get him to touch her. When his talented fingers eventually come in contact with their target, it starts to drive her crazy.

"Oh, Leo, that feels sooo… good," she moans, as he increases the pressure and movement of his fingers.

After a couple of minutes, Leo moves up to her mouth and starts to kiss her. "Let yourself go Baby," he moans, "please… for me," he begs, as he continues to make love to her mouth, as his hand dips even lower.

"Oh… I…"

Leo continues his relentless ministrations on her until Margaret finally loses control and her body starts to quiver. "Oh Leo, I… love you," she shrieks as she lets go and crashes over the edge.

Leo holds her tightly, dropping kisses on her face as she catches her breath, "I love you, too," he whispers in her ear.

After Margaret recovers, she rises up a little, "now, I think there's something else that needs taken care of," Margaret says, as she slides a slender hand into Leo's boxers again.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," Leo softly growls.

"I didn't think so," Margaret smiles, as she slowly starts to pleasure him. After a few seconds, she repositions herself on her knees on the floor next to the couch, and starts to drop kisses on his stomach and then moves lower. He lifts his hips, when she starts to push his boxers down and she quickly tosses them aside. When she gets her first real good look at him, she's immediately aroused by his size. She never imagined he would be this big. She wonders how he can hide the fact, because she's been checking him out for years.

"Hey, I'm gonna need those later," he teases.

"What do you care? You can't even hang up your coat," she banters back, as she starts her sensual assault on him again.

"Oh… sweet merciful God," Leo loudly groans, when she finally captures him. He leans back further into the cushions and grips the edge of the couch. "I don't think… I can take much of this, Baby."

Margaret continues giving him pleasure for several more seconds and then pauses, "Do you like this?" She looks up at him with seductive eyes, as she keeps a firm grip on him.

"Oh, God yes," he breathes out in a rush, as he tries to regain some self-control. "I really love what you are doing to me… but… if you keep doing it much longer… It's gonna be over and… well… I want us to be one tonight."

"I want that too," she smiles, crawls back up on the couch and then makes her way up to him.

Leo moves out of the way, allowing Margaret to lie on her back on the couch and then he positions himself over her. "How did I ever get so lucky?" He looks down at her as he slides her lacy panties down her long legs.

"You know, I was just thinking the same thing," Margaret lovingly gazes deep into his eyes as they invade her soul.

Leo situates himself by her aperture and then bends down to kiss her. "Are you ready, Sweetie," his voice rumbles with excitement.

"More than ready," she murmurs, as she moves her legs, making herself more available to him.

Leo slowly crosses her threshold and she adjusts her hips. "You feel… so good," he moans, as her warmth surrounds him.

"I can say the same… about you," she returns.

Leo slowly starts to move, keeping it steady for a couple a minutes, enjoying the tenderness of her body. He knows he's not going to last very long this time, since she's gotten him so primed and ready. "You are so… beautiful," he quickly leans over and kisses her passionately.

"Mmmm…" Is all Margaret can manage to say as she pushes back against him, encouraging him to quicken his pace.

"I'm not gonna… last much longer."

"Me either… faster… Leo," she begs.

Leo grabs her hips, thrusts harder, as he quickens his pace. "Oh God, Margaret… I'm… almost… there," he moans and then suddenly he thinks about birth control and slows down, almost to a stop. "Should I… pull out?"

"Don't you dare!" She practically yells, as she wraps her legs around him, pulling him even closer to her.

"What about…"

"I've got that covered, now… get back to work Mr. McGarry," she orders, with a smirk.

"Oh Margaret… that was such a turn on, when you called me that," he groans, as he starts to build his tempo again.

"Good, I'll keep that in mind… Mr. McGarry," she throws back up to him as she meets his pace.

"Oh yeah Baby. I love the way you say that, but don't call me that at work… or we're gonna… have… issues."

"Leo… please… faster," she begs.

"I'm… almost… there," he moans.

"Me, too, just… a… little… longer," she bites her bottom lip. "Yes, there… I'm… oh Leo, I love you," she screams, as she digs her nails into his back.

"I'm gonna… oh… Margaret, I love you," Leo grunts, as he finally loses control and joins her, as they crash over the edge together. Leo falls on top of her, and they both lay there, trying to catch their breath.

"Am I too heavy?" He breathes out.

"No, please… stay right where you are. I love feeling you… there…" She smiles, as she wraps her arms around him and holds on tight.

"I definitely like it here," he grins, as he kisses her lips.

"That was… incredible," she mumbles into his mouth.

"Yeah." Is all he can manage to say.

"I feel… so… I can't even find words to describe it."

"It's the first time I've made love in… several years."

"Several years?" Margaret is very surprised. She always thought that Leo and Jenny had decent marriage until the White House.

"I mean… that well… I only had sex during the later part of my marriage. It wasn't anything like we just did," Leo lightly traces her face with his fingertips. "Margaret, we made love."

"Yeah," she bobs her head.

"Margaret."

"Yeah."

"I'm getting a cramp," he says, as he slides off her, and lies against the back of the couch.

"You should have said something."

"I just did," he smiles.

"Oh, sorry."

"Remember, I told ya… I'm not as young as I used to be."

"I don't care how old you are. I love you. And besides, I know exactly how old you are. You're fifty-six," she proudly smiles.

"Yeah, and I know how old you are too," he smirks.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You looked it up in my personnel file, didn't you?" She accuses.

"Nope," he shakes his head.

"Then how?"

"Donna told me."

"Donna! Why would she do that?"

"I was going on about you being too young for me and she quickly pointed out that you are… forty."

"Remind me to thank her," she says in a sarcastic voice.

"Margaret, forty is young."

"Compared to you, it is," she teases.

"Hey," he grabs a hold of her and starts to tickle her. 'God her laugh is so sexy,' Leo thinks to himself.

"Leo," she tries to get away from him, but he pulls her tighter and kisses her.

"You deserved that," he smiles.

"Maybe," her smile fades, as she goes quiet for a few moments.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Leo… I still can't believe I'm here with you. I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up and discover that it's all been just a dream," she confesses.

"It's not a dream… Baby," Leo kisses her cheek. "And if I were, I hope we both never wake up."

"See, like a said before, you are so sweet," she snuggles up closer to him, and lays her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well… like I said before lets…" Leo is interrupted by a knock on his door. "There's the dinner I ordered."

"Leo, what are we going to do," Margaret jumps up off the couch, looking like a teenager that's just been caught, by her parents, having sex with her boyfriend on the family room couch.

"Margaret, calm down," Leo smiles as he stands, grabs his jeans and pulls them on quickly. "I'll get the door."

"I am calm," Margaret whispers, as scurries around grabbing up their discarded clothes and undergarments.

"Yeah, you're the picture of calm," Leo laughs, as he watches her disappear into his bedroom.

"Coming," Leo calls, when they knock on his door again. He pulls on his t-shirt as he ambles to the door.

"Good evening, Mr. McGarry. I have your dinner."

"Hey Brayden, come on in," Leo motions, as he steps aside.

"Would you like for me to set the table, Sir?" Brayden is surprised to see his favorite hotel resident with messed up hair, wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sure," Leo answers. "How's school?"

"It's been a tough quarter. My history professor is trying to kill us," he states as places the food on the table.

"Yeah, they can be brutal."

"I don't think he remembers what's its like to be a college student."

"You're a junior GW, right?"

"Yes, sir," the young man answers, surprised that an important man like him would remember a past conversation.

"Have you thought of what you want to do after you graduate?"

"Law school and then politics."

"Well, you're in the right city for that," Leo looks towards the living room and sees Margaret's panties lying on the floor. He makes his way towards them, quickly bends over, picks them up, and shoves them in his pocket.

"All set Mr. McGarry," the young man announces as he tries not to smile at the lace hanging out of Leo's pocket.

"Thanks, Brayden," Leo notices that he's staring at his pocket. Leo looks down and sees that Margaret panties are hanging out. He shoves them in further.

"Have a good evening, sir," Brayden winks. 'Way to go, Mr. McGarry,' he thinks to himself. He's never seen him have a woman in his room before. He wonders if it might be the pretty red headed woman he's seen him with. He knows that she works for him, but always thought they acted more like a couple than boss and employee.

"Ah… you too," Leo gives him a fifty dollar tip.

"And don't worry, Mr. McGarry. I'm not gonna say anything," he whispers to Leo as he takes the money.

"Thanks Brayden. I didn't think you would."

"Night, Mr. McGarry."

"Brayden, you know we have co-op jobs at the White House."

"Mr. McGarry, you don't have to do that. I told you I would never say anything."

"I know that. But, if you'd like to make less money and gain some invaluable experience, you should really consider it."

"I will, Sir. Thanks."

"Call my office next week, and set up a meeting with my assistant, and she'll get ya started on the paperwork." Leo walks over to the hall table, opens his briefcase and gets one of his business cards from it. "Here," he hands it to Brayden.

"I don't know how to thank you," Brayden takes the card and then shakes hand.

"Don't worry about it."

"Goodnight, Mr. McGarry."

"Brayden, when you come to work for me, I expect you to call me Leo, like everybody else," he smiles.

"Yes, sir."

"And, the only sir in the West Wing is the President."

"Right. Thanks again," Brayden opens the door.

"Night," Leo says, and then closes the door.

Leo walks over to the table and lights the candles. "Its all clear," he calls towards his bedroom.

"You are such a soft touch," she smiles.

"He's a good kid and… I know he's working his way through school. At least as a co-op, he'll get his tuition paid for by the government."

"Hey, are those my panties in your pocket or are you just glad to see me," she teases, as she walks closer to him, wrapped up in a hotel robe. She had been peeking out from his bedroom and saw him pick them up. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him.

"You are evil," he gives her a lopsided grin.

"You have no idea."

"Well… I think I've seen a glimpse today." He walks over closer to her.

"You haven't seen anything yet, just wait until after dinner."

"Oh yeah," Leo take her in his arms.

"Yeah, wait till we try out that king sized bed of yours."

"You're gonna kill me, ya know that right?" He growls.

"Nope, but you're gonna like what I have planned for you after dinner."

"Of that, I have no doubt," he says, as he stands on his tiptoes and captures her lips with his.

* * *

Later that night, lying in bed together after making love for the second time, Leo can't help but stare at the woman lying in his arms. He's never known this type of contentment before.

"What are you starting at?" Margaret asks, as she squeezes his hand that she is holding.

"You," he beams. "I just can't believe you're here… and how happy I am."

"I know what you mean," she turns on her side and kisses his face.

"I want you to know that I never… expected this today. I never want you to think that I invited you over here to… umm…" He tries to explain.

"To make wonderful sweet love to me two times."

"Yeah, and trust me. I still don't know how **that** happened. I'm an old man. I can't remember the last time I was able to do it two times in a day," he runs a hand down her bare arm.

"Maybe it was the hot chocolate," she smiles.

"If that's the case, then you had better stock up on all the ingredients," he laughs.

"I don't think you'll be needing them."

"Maybe, but I did really like the way it tasted."

"Well… I guess I could still make it occasionally."

"Yeah, that would be nice," he kisses her nose. "So, I guess I'm gonna need a new place to live, now."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he smiles at her surprise. "Some place where I can cook for you and you can make me hot chocolate."

"I can't wait for you to cook for me."

"Me, either. Can you call a realtor for me and set up some condos or apartments to look at."

"Sure, anyone in particular."

"Nah, I don't remember who Jen…" Leo stops abruptly. He can't believe he was going to mention Jenny. He is so upset with her and isn't sure when he'll be able to talk with her again. He also knows, that once his and Margaret's relationship makes the news, she'll be very upset and out for some sort of revenge if last night's conversation is any indication of how things are going to go.

"Leo," she raises up on an elbow. "What's wrong?" She asks, after noticing the pained look on his face.

"Nothing."

"Leo, you don't ever have to worry about talking about Jenny with me. I'm fine with it. She was a part of your life for a long time," she lightly strokes his face.

"I want you to know that I love you, and that I haven't been in love with Jenny for a long time now. She is my past and you are my future," Leo assures her, as he takes a hold of her hand that was touching him and kisses it. He doesn't want to tell her about the conversation he had with his ex-wife yesterday when they are laying in bed. There'll be plenty of time to talk about that in the days to come.

"Your future," Margaret smiles. "I really like the sound of that."

"Me, too," Leo leans over, kisses her and quickly forgets about Jenny and her threats.

"I like the way you kiss," she says, as she wraps a leg around him and rubs up against his manhood.

"You're dreaming now, if ya think I can do anything else tonight."

"Is that a challenge, Mr. McGarry?" She reaches down and starts to stroke him.

"Margaret," he groans, as his body starts to respond to her touch.

"Do you want me to stop?" She smiles.

"For heavens' sake no," he growls.

"I thought you'd see it my way."

"Margaret, before we… do this again," he takes her hand, stopping her from touching him. "I need to tell ya that… well… I was never unfaithful to Jenny."

"Leo, I know that."

"And that… well… that I had some… tests…"

"Leo, what tests?" She interrupts. "You said you were fine."

"I am fine Margaret, calm down. I was just trying to tell ya that I have been tested for…"

"Oh, that," she smiles. "Me, too… and I'm also fine."

"Good. It's just well… I wanted you to know that you were safe with me."

"I knew that already, but you're sweet to want to tell me."

"Will you stop calling me sweet. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Okay, I'll keep it to myself," she pulls free from his hand and goes back to what she was doing before. "Now, where was I?"

"Oh, yeah… right… there."

* * *

Leo and Margaret have been talking quietly for a few minutes, since their last round of love making, when she rolls over on her side and looks at the clock on the night stand and discovers it's past eleven o'clock. "I should be going. It's getting late."

"Or… you could… stay," Leo offers with an impish grin, as he pulls her over closer to him.

"Do you think that's wise?"

"Yeah, no one knows you're here," he kisses her cheek. "So, will ya stay with me, baby?" His voice goes soft.

"Sure, I can do that," she returns his smile, as she snuggles closer next to him.

"Good, 'cause I like having you here in my arms."

"And in your bed," she teases.

"That's not so bad either," he grins.

"Yeah." She lays her head on his chest and listens to his heart beat. She is so relaxed.

"Ya know, I wouldn't mind… if I got to spend every night like this," he softly expresses with a wishful look.

"Me, too."

"So, why don't ya?" Leo suggests.

"Leo?"

Leo rises up on his elbow, "Margaret, move in with me?"

"Leo, are you serious?" Margaret sits up.

"Yeah," he sits up next to her.

"But, you live in a hotel."

"I know that. Between you and Mallory reminding me that all the time, how could I forget?" He smirks.

"But, what would I do with all of my stuff."

"Margaret, I know how you are; I bet I'll have a condo or apartment within a couple of weeks. So, it wouldn't be that long. You could just move some of your clothes and other things that you seem to women need and clutter the bathroom with."

"I do not clutter the bathroom up."

"I bet ya do."

"Well maybe… but no more than any other normal working woman."

"So, it's settled. We can move you in tomorrow, if you'd like."

"But, what about the press? What about the President?"

"Fuck'em."

"Leo," she scolds, as she playfully swats his arm. She has been trying to get him to stop cussing as much, lately.

"Sorry, but I don't care what anyone has to say, but you. So, do ya wanna move in with me?" Leo pleads with his eyes.

"Yes, Leo. I'll move in with you," she whispers.

"Great. I'll tell the President on Monday when he gets back from Camp David. We'll worry about the press after they find out." He also knows he'll need to warn Margaret about Jenny and her threats, but he'll tell her that tomorrow.

"We probably should tell CJ," she suggests.

"Yeah and maybe some other senior staff."

"Can I tell Donna?"

"Yeah, you can call her tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, she is my best friend, even though I should be mad at her for not telling me about all of this."

"She was only trying to help."

"I know, I'm not mad. Besides, look how it all turned out."

"Yeah, I love how it turned out," Leo fights a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," Leo nods.

"Let's go to bed."

"I thought we already were in bed."

"You know what I meant."

"I know," Leo laughs. "But I love that look you give me when you're annoyed with me."

"You get to see that look quite a bit then don't you?" She smiles.

"Oh, you're a funny lady tonight, aren't ya?"

"Nope, just a lady… in love with her man."

"Yeah, I love that look… ya just gave me," he takes her by the hand and kisses it.

"Well, get used to it, apparently you're going to be seeing it every night."

"I can deal with that. So, do ya want a t-shirt to sleep in?" Leo asks.

"If you don't mind," Margaret lowers her eyes and slightly blushes. "I just want to sleep next to you… in the nude."

"Now you blush, after all you did to me tonight and how you attacked my on the couch," Leo reaches over and gently pulls her chin up, so that she is looking in his eyes.

"I really don't know what got into me tonight. Leo, I have never done that before with a guy on a first date."

"Yeah, but Baby, this was different."

"I just don't want you to think that I am a…"

"Margaret, I don't and besides, I have never slept with anyone on a first date either. As a matter of fact, I've only ever slept with… one other person," he confesses.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then how did you get so good at it?" She smiles.

"Practice," he manages to say with a straight face.

"Oh, I think I'm going to need lots of practice too."

"Well, I'm just the man for it."

"Yes, you are."

"So, ya wanna sleep naked next to me?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll sleep the same way," Leo gives her his best impish grin.

"Good, because I prefer you naked next to me, too."

Leo and Margaret share a few more kisses, before Leo turns off the light and pulls up the blanket and comforter from the end of the bed, and covers them. "Night, Baby."

"Night, my love," Margaret curls up around him and quickly drifts off to sleep.

Leo lays there for a couple of minutes thinking about how happy he is, and how quickly his life has changed for the better. He decides that he wouldn't have it any other way, as he snuggles into Margaret and falls off to sleep.

The End.

Author's Notes: Thanks to my friend Lynn for her great beta job on Part Five. Also, thanks to all of you who have been faithfully following this story. Thanks for all your support and wonderful feedback. I have lots more in store for this couple in several different stories to come.


End file.
